Something Human
by MadStarling11
Summary: Botan here! A strange girl arrives during the semi-finals of the Dark Tournament, and it looks like she has it out for the Elder Toguro brother... No, not the big one! The smaller one! How does she have so much spirit energy? What did the Elder Toguro brother do to her? And most importantly, will she have to join our beloved team of heroes in order to get her revenge?
1. Chapter 1: Algorithm

**Season Two, Episode 51: Arch-Rivals**

**Chapter 1: Algorithm**

Burn like a slave  
Churn like a cog  
We are caged in simulations

Algorithms evolve

∞  
Push us aside and render us obsolete  
This means war  
With your creator

∞ Algorithm – Muse ∞

_They are all going to die._

The figure lurked in the shadows of the entrance to the arena, waves of brunette hair tumbling out of the hood of her black coat.

_They're all going to die, and there's nothing I can do about it._

It was the last semi-final battle, Team Toguro against Team Gorenja. Two members of the later team were already dead.

Michiko wasn't sure who the two masked figures on Team Toguro were; then again, they were not why she was here. No. She was here for the eldest member of the team's namesake, the Elder Toguro brother.

"Well now, this promises to be an exciting end! Toguro offers to face the remaining three in a winner-takes-all match!" The announcer cried.

A murmur ran through the crowd as the elder brother stepped into the arena. Michiko felt her stomach twist. She didn't dare get any closer for a better view. Despite the crowded arena, she couldn't shake the feeling that the Elder Toguro would sense her somehow.

They did have a history, after all.

_That shape-shifting bastard._

The crowd was still restless, jeering. "I thought he was helpless without his brother?" Michiko overheard.

_Wrong. You're so wrong._

The girl forced herself to shift closer to the edge of the shadows, her eyes straining to take in as much detail as she could. The small, lean frame of Toguro appeared relaxed, a condescending smile resting on his thin lips. Michiko felt hate boil in her veins, but it was mixed with paralyzing fear.

_They don't know how sadistic he can be._

"Begin!"

The three remaining fighters of Team Gorenja charged towards Toguro, leaping into the air. Illusionary copies sprung free from the demons. They danced flawlessly around him, looking for their moment of opportunity.

"Here we go! We all saw Team Gorenja do this earlier in the tournament, and it's nearly impossible to defend against!"

Michiko tuned out the announcer's voice, focusing solely on Toguro. Those fighters were as good as dead, and she knew it. Despite all the hate bubbling inside her, she could feel icy, paralyzing fear lying beneath it.

"Ya!"

Michiko couldn't help but flinch at Toguro cried out, manipulating his body to send out piercing spikes of skin. The remaining members of Team Gorenja cried out as their bodies were speared, skewered. Blood pooled on the arena floor.

_I still don't know if I'll be able to do this._

The girl fighter was dead. She had to be. Her body lay on the ground, unmoving. The two men were weak, but alive.

"He's only speaking for himself! Spare my life! I'll do anything that you ask!"

A wave of nausea hit Michiko. She knew. She knew how terrified the remaining fighters must feel. The fear she had been struggling to keep down was trying to claw its way to the surface.

_No. Focus on your anger. Your revenge._

Michiko turned abruptly on her heel, making her way out of the arena. She let her hood fall down as she pulled a deep breath into her lungs.

_At least their deaths will be quick._

∞ ∞ ∞ _later that afternoon_

If she panicked, she would never be able to do this.

Michiko toyed with the rock in her palm, running her thumb over the rough edges as she looked out over the sea. She had a purpose in being here. She had to see it through.

It seemed that the Elder Toguro brother was still as terrifying as she remembered. She had known it would be hard to see him, let alone see him in action. But she still hadn't expected it to be this bad. She hadn't expected to still be so weak.

Her small hand clenched around the rock, its edges digging painfully into her skin.

_I won't back down. He'll pay. He'll pay for what he did to me._

Michiko felt warmth trail down her wrist. She blinked out of her thoughts and looked down at her hand, her fingers loose around the rock. Blood.

_So weak. So_**_pathetic_**_._

Her hand clenched around the rock again. After a moment she looked back out at the sea.

_I_**_will_**_make him pay._

Michiko raised her arm and threw the rock as far as she could. She was dimly aware of her palm, throbbing from the jagged cut the rock had caused.

_He will pay._

_That human girl is in my spot._

Hiei pursed his lips, his blood red eyes trained on the small figure. It appeared that his place of solitude was no longer his, nor was it solitary. No. This girl had taken it upon herself to invade his space.

_This is why I hate humans._

Hiei mulled over his options. It would be easy to scare the girl away. But if she belonged to someone here, maybe someone on the judging committee, then he would have hell to pay. But the thought of returning to his room, with the loud Kuwabara and obnoxious spirit detective made his toes curl.

_I just wanted some peace and_**_quiet_**_._

_The fire demon blinked after a moment, drawn out of his thoughts. His gaze focused back on the girl._

_Is that… spirit energy?_

He could feel it now. He hadn't been looking for it before, not expecting another human here to have such abilities, but now it was blistering. It pulsated like the merciless sun on a hot summer's day.

_How… interesting._

Hiei watched as the girl looked down at something in her hand. He felt her spirit energy slowly begin to dwindle, fading like the setting sun. Eventually it seemed to settle. Now that he was aware of it, he could sense the girl's baseline. A slow, pulsing flow of energy seemed to course throughout the girl's body.

The demon blinked as the girl suddenly chucked the item in her hard into the sea. A rock. _Humans are so odd._

The girl stood up, and Hiei could finally see her face for the first time. Long locks of brunette hair spilled down past her shoulders. Her eyes were those of dark chocolate, but they were cold. Hard. A loose grey dress hung down to her knees. Her legs were covered in black leggings.

For some reason, Hiei felt that this girl was not one that they should mess with. She was here with a purpose. He could practically feel the resolve flowing off of her.

The demon briefly wondered if he should attempt to read her mind. Then he scoffed.

_She's just a human. She's not even participating in the tournament. She's nothing._

Hiei watched the girl a moment longer before vanishing further into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2: Set Me Free

Hello everyone, Koenma here! So, we still don't know who that mysterious girl is who's been lurking around the Dark Tournament. Lucky for us, she's going to knock on the front door of our team! But what on earth could she possibly want with Team Urameshi? Are we finally going to learn more about this girl? Or will she continue to lurk in the shadows? Find out, in the next chapter of YuYu Hakusho!

**Chapter 2: Set Me Free**

I hail from the dark side  
For all my life, I've been besieged  
You'd be scared living with my despair  
And if you could feel the things, I am able to feel…

Break me out, break me out  
Let me flee…

_The Dark Side _– Muse 

_∞ ∞ ∞ The next day_

Michiko stared at the door in front of her a moment. She could hear chattering on the other side. It had taken her time to think about how she wanted to handle this situation.

If the elder Toguro brother died in the final round of the tournament, she would never get her chance at revenge.

_Team Urameshi will be going against them. The only thing I can do is ask._

After a moment she finally knocked on the door. She could hear the chatter die down.

She didn't know much about Team Urameshi. She had seen them fight in rounds prior. They could probably hold their own against the Toguro brothers, but if one of the demons went against the older brother...

She didn't want to risk him dying before she could get her hands on him.

The door finally opened and a girl with long, blue hair blinked at her. She smiled after a moment. "Oh, I'm sorry, do... did you need something?"

"Botan! I told you not to open the door!"

A young man appeared in the doorway after a moment, his face scowled in irritation. When he saw the small girl waiting outside, he blinked.

"Oh, uh... do you have the right room?"

Michiko recognized Yusuke from his scant appearances in the arena. He had been MIA for some of the fights, although she didn't know- or care to know- why. Her eyes traveled past him, taking note of the other people in the room. A small girl with short brown hair and another girl with teal hair in a white kimono were sitting at a table. There was a woman with long brown hair, a cigarette hanging from her dainty fingers. Kuwabara in his blue suit was sprawled on the couch. The male demon with the red hair was leaned against the wall, peering at her curiously. Michiko finally noticed the other demon perched on the window sill. His blood red eyes were glaring at her with irritation.

"Yes, I believe I do." Michiko focused her attention back on Yusuke. "This is Team Urameshi, right? You're going against Team Toguro in several days."

Yusuke glared at her again, irritation returning. "Yeah, so what? What's your point?"

The girl with the blue hair suddenly smacked Yusuke upside the head. "You could at least be a little nicer! We don't even know who she is!"

"Yeah, we don't even know who she is," Yusuke grumbled, rubbing his head.

Kuwabara sat up, frowning at Yusuke. "You don't even have manners, do you Urameshi?"

Yusuke scoffed. "Why, you want to invite her in? Think she's cute? Everyone here wants to kill us!"

Kuwabara huffed. "I'm happily taken by the lovely Yukina, but you should still be nice to the ladies."

"I don't have to be nice to anyone Kuwabara!"

_So this is the stellar team going to the final round of the Dark Tournament._

"I'm sorry to intrude. I just had a request."

Yusuke stalked back towards the couch, plopping down beside Kuwabara. He kicked his feet up onto the coffee table and threw his arms behind his head. "Oh yeah, what is it? If Koenma had a request for me, he could at least get off his ass and ask me himself."

Michiko frowned. "I don't know who Koenma is. I'm here on my own behalf. I simply wanted to ask that you please do your best to leave the elder Toguro brother alive."

The entire room fell still. Kuwabara was the first to speak.

"That big guy who dropped the parking garage on us? We can't leave him alive!"

Yusuke closed his eyes, his mouth frowning in irritation. "Look lady, we aren't here because we wanna be. But we do need to win. We aren't going to be leaving Toguro alive."

Michiko tried to fight back the wave of frustration building up inside her. "I'm not talking about the larger brother. I'm talking about the smaller one."

Kuwabara's eyes widened as he looked at Michiko. "The shapeshifter dude? Why do you want him alive? Isn't he useless without his brother?"

"If you had gone to watch Team Toguro's semifinal battle as we were instructed, you would know that's not the case, Kuwabara." The pink-haired demon glanced at the boys on the couch, his mouth twisting in disdain. "He's.. powerful."

"Well that doesn't change the fact we're going to kick him and his brother's ass! We're not going to leave anyone alive just because some random girl wants us to. Hell, for all we know, she could be Toguro's girlfriend or something!" Yusuke glared at Michiko again.

_That boy is such a hothead. _

_Michiko met Yusuke's gaze levelly, not backing down. "You heard your friend. The elder brother is powerful. Sadistic. And... I would appreciate it if you left him to me. Leave him alive."_

Yusuke laughed from the couch, bending over with the force of it. "As if! I bet you couldn't even take him!"

A flash of light suddenly flew past Yusuke's head. His laughter died on his lips as he blinked, starring at Michiko before finally glancing behind him. A small knife stuck on from the couch, pulsing with spirit energy.

"Hey, it's like my sword!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "No fair, you stole my idea!"

The knife fizzled after a moment, vanishing. It left a tear in the couch the size of Yusuke's head.

"I believe," Michiko said, her eyes not moving from the two boys. "I would indeed be able to 'take him' myself."

Yusuke blinked and looked back at that girl once more. Anger overcame his features after a moment. "Hey, what the hell was that?! You could have taken my head off!"

Michiko chuckled. "As tempting as that might be, I'm not sure it would be a good idea to do that." Her eyes traveled to the two demons again. "Please leave the elder Toguro brother alive. You won't have to worry about him after your battle, I assure you."

The pink-haired demon studied her curiously. _I wonder if Hiei can read her_, he mused.

Michiko glanced around the room once last time before smiling slightly and walking away.

Botan blinked as the girl walked away. She finally broke the silence in the room. "Well, that was, uh-" she laughed nervously and closed the door, smiling uncertainly.

Shizuru dabbed her cigarette into the ashtray, extinguishing it. "Who was she?"

Kuwabara crossed his arms, frowning. "Yeah, and why is she asking us NOT to kill that dude?"

Kurama straightened from where he was leaning against the wall. "We are nearing the final round of the tournament. From my understanding, it's not uncommon to be approached by members of losing teams who want to strike deals."

Yusuke poked at the hole in the couch, frowning. "Yeah, but she's not on any other team that we've seen. And she didn't offer us any sort of deal. She just asked us not to kill that bastard."

Kurama glanced at Hiei, who had not moved from his perch on the window sill. "Hiei, were you able to read her?"

Hiei frowned, staring daggers down at the floor. "No."

Kurama raised his brows slightly, surprised.

"Wait, what do you mean "read" her? Can Hiei read minds or something?" Kuwabara spun around to look at Hiei. "You better stay out of my mind!"

Hiei smirked slightly, closing his eyes. "As if I would waste my time prodding through your pathetic excuse for a brain."

"Hey, what's that supposed to-" Yusuke smacked Kuwabara upside the head before looking at Hiei.

"What do you mean, you couldn't read her?"

"I mean, I couldn't read her. She blocked me out." Hiei frowned at the floor again, perplexed. "It's as if she had some sort of barrier around her mind. My Jagan Eye couldn't see anything."

Yusuke scoffed and leaned back against the couch again, crossing his arms. "Great. So we have ANOTHER person, who we know NOTHING about, who will probably try to KILL us if we don't do what she wants! What are we supposed to do now?"

Kurama slipped his hands into his pockets, looking unperturbed. "Nothing about our plan changes. We are here to win the tournament. It's very likely that other people may be approaching us over the next few days. Just keep your heads down and try not to die before our battle."

Shizuru sighed and rose from the table. "You boys have a long road ahead of you."

Kuwabara looked up at his sister. "Wait sis! Were you able to read anything about her?"

Shizuru picked up her cigarettes from the table, not looking at her brother. "I can't read minds like Hiei over there. But I could feel her energy."

Kurama turned his attention to the young woman. "Were you able to discern anything of value?"

Shizuru shook her head, but then paused. "Actually... the whole time she was here, I only felt one thing. I was probably getting it from her."

Yusuke glanced back at Shizuru. "Oh yeah? What was it?"

Shizuru tugged on her jacket. "Hate," she said simply. She pulled out another cigarette and made her way towards the door, leaving the room.

Yusuke sighed. "Well thanks for the info!" He yelled after her.

"Hey, watch how you talk to my sister!"

"Well she shouldn't have been so vague!"

Kurama tuned out the two boys' arguing, instead turning his attention to Hiei.

"Hiei-" Kurama paused. He could feel the uneasy energy rolling off of the small demon. He was still staring daggers into the floor.

"Like I said Kurama. I couldn't read her."

Kurama remained quiet a moment. "You've seen her before, haven't you?" he finally said quietly.

Hiei finally looked at Kurama, his face hardened. "I have. Yesterday. …She was alone."

"Well could you see anything then?"

Hiei turned his attention back towards the floor, his jaw clenching. "No."

"Cigarette?"

Michiko took the cigarette from the woman's fingers, placing it between her lips. She took the lighter she offered as well, flicking it. Flames licked the tip of the cigarette, igniting it. Michiko handed the lighter back.

"How did you find me?"

"It wasn't hard. Just followed the spirit energy~" Shizuru waved her hand nonchalantly, lighting her own cigarette after a moment.

"That takes some talent."

"Eh."

The girls were quiet a moment.

"Why did you come find me?"

Shizuru laughed slightly. "Because, believe it or not, it is exhausting being around those boys all the time. And besides," she paused, glancing at the small girl. "Outside of the old lady and myself, you're the first girl I've seen who could hold her own in this place."

Michiko smiled ruefully, taking a drag from the cigarette. "Well," she said after a moment. "It was hard learned."

Shizuru studied the girl a moment longer before looking out the window. This island, despite all the demons, was certainly a sight to see. "So," she finally said. "What did that guy do to you?" Her eyes widened slightly as Michiko's spirit energy suddenly flared to life. Shizuru could feel the heat of her energy, like flames licking her skin.

The small girl remained quiet for a long while, so long that Shizuru was beginning to wonder if she would even respond. She took a long drag from her cigarette.

Michiko's eyes didn't stray from the window. "The younger brother is powerful," she finally said. "I'm not surprised those boys want him gone from their lives. But the older brother... he's the scary one." She pressed her lips together and tossed her cigarette out the window. "When I was 15, I was walking with my younger sister to school. She was only 7."

Shizuru offered Michiko another cigarette silently. The girl took it gratefully, along with the lighter. She took another drag.

"Akari was running circles around me. She was excited. She liked school. She… bumped into a man on the sidewalk."

Shizuru stole a glance over at Michiko. "I'm guessing that man was Toguro."

Michiko nodded slightly. "He seemed nice enough at first, but something about him made me uneasy. I should have trusted my instincts and just pulled Akari away, but I stopped and apologized to him."

_"Oof!" Akari stumbled, taking a moment before blinking up at the man curiously. _

_"Akari!" Michiko raced up to her sister, grabbing her hand. "I'm so sorry sir; she has a hard time watching where she is going. Please accept my apologies." Michiko smiled up at the man. A wave of unease washed over her as he smiled back. _

_"Oh, it's no problem," he said. It felt like his eyes were piercing her soul. "Small children can be so unruly." _

Bile rose in Michiko's throat. "It happened so fast, I didn't even see it," she finally said. "He had done something. Manipulated his body in some way."

_Akari stared up at the man, her eyes wide and trembling. "Michiko," she said._

"She collapsed. Just collapsed onto the sidewalk."

_"Akari!" Michiko fell to her knees, touching her sister's face feverishly. It was cold to the touch. "Akari! Wake up, please!"_

_The man laughed. "Oh dear, it seems she's had some sort of accident, hasn't she?"_

_Michiko noticed her sister's dress blossoming with deep red. She hesitantly touched her sister's chest, shaking. "She's bleeding!" _

"I had never seen so much blood before. It seemed like it was seeping out of the pores of her skin."

_"What did you do to her?!" Michiko screamed. She looked up at the man, her eyes shining with hatred. "What did you do?!"_

_The man laughed once more. Michiko had never heard such a terrifying sound. "My dear girl, I didn't do anything to her." _

_"You're lying!" Michiko flew to her feet, pounding the man with her hands. "Stop this! Stop hurting her!" _

_The man grinned down at her. "My my, don't we have a feisty one. You could make for an interesting toy." _

_"Stop doing this! Please! Make her wake up!" Tears sprung to Michiko's eyes. "Someone, please help!"_

Michiko closed her eyes. "He took me," she finally said. "I didn't understand why. I didn't understand why he just didn't kill me too."

_Sobbing. Someone was sobbing. Gasping for air._

_Michiko's eyes fluttered open. It took several minutes for her to realize that she was the one sobbing, her body trembling with the voracity of her cries._

_"Please—" the word was thick on her chapped lips. She licked her lips, a desperate attempt to wet them. "Someone…"_

_The air hurt to breath. Her throat was raw from her screams. She tugged at her wrists weakly, which were tied to a table._

Michiko remained silent for a minute, fighting back the feeling of terror that so often came when she revisited these memories. "I… I still don't know what his intentions were. I think he wanted to see how far he could bend a human before they would break."

_A cough racked her body. Her top was bare, her clothing stripped away long ago. The cold metal table pressed against her skin, a cruel reminder of the position she was in. "Please…" her voice was weak. All she wanted to do was sleep. Sleep, and hope all of this was just a horrible nightmare._

_The man's laughter suddenly echoed through the empty warehouse. Michiko's blood ran cold._

_"Please, please, please, PLEASE!" The man roared with laughter once more. Michiko closed her eyes. "Please WHAT? Are you finally ready for me to kill you?"_

_Michiko shook her head weakly. "No," she said softly. "Please just… let me go. Please."_

"I don't know if you watched his fight," Michiko said quietly. "If you saw what he can do with his body. He can turn his arms into weapons, sure. But he can manipulate every fiber of his being, changing it into whatever he chooses."

_Toguro laughed again. "Why would I let you go? I'm still trying to break you!" He ran his hand along the girl's leg, a twisted grin on his lips. "I'll pull and bend every part of you, every part of your being, until you beg for me to__kill__you."_

_Nausea washed of Michiko as his hand trailed along her leg. She squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head away._

_"Now, let's see what we can do today!"_

_Michiko cried out, feeling a part of him plunge into her leg. He broke past the skin, past the muscle, digging his way into the bone. Her back arched from the table as she desperately clawed, trying to get out, to get away from him._

_"Look, it's not that bad! Let's see here—"_

_Michiko shrieked, tears springing to her eyes. It felt as if fire was slowly crawling through the inside of her bones, melting her from the inside out._

"Some part of him, some extension or manipulation of himself… invaded every part of my being." Michiko finished her second cigarette, letting it fall from the window. She watched it twirl in the wind until it had fallen too far to see. "He's toyed with me, every part of me, inside and out. He's poked and twisted and—"

_"Come now," Toguro purred. "It's not so bad." He twisted himself inside her. Michiko shrieked again, desperately trying to pull herself away from him. Flames licked their way through her veins._

_"Please—" she choked, another sob working its way up her throat. "Please… stop this. Let me go. Please..."_

_"My sweet girl," Toguro purred. "I'm not letting you go until I scar every part of your body, inside and out."_

Michiko closed her eyes, struggling to maintain her composure. Shizuru peered over at the small girl curiously. She could sense the struggle inside her, the struggle between hate and fear.

Shizuru decided to offer the girl some reprieve. "So, if you were 15 then… how old are you now?"

A small chuckle escaped from Michiko's lips. "I'm 26 now," she admitted. Shizuru blinked, looking down at her.

"But you're…"

Michiko smiled slightly. "I'm small. I'm 4'9". I probably won't get any taller," she admitted. "Something about all the damage he did when he was crawling around inside my bones."

Shizuru nodded slightly, her expression solemn. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Michiko looked out the window, her smile fading. She remained silent for several moments. "Thank you," she finally returned softly.


	3. Chapter 3: Bound

Shizuru here. After talking to Michiko about what happened to her- and her sister- I thought it best to tell the others about it. After all, it shows BOTH Toguro brothers are equally terrifying. And, of course, our boys decided to run amok in order to learn more information.

Just read the damn chapter.

**Chapter 3: Bound**

I'm feeling the pressure, I can't break out

No one can hear me scream and shout

Get out of my face, out of my mind

I see your corruption, I'm not blind

I'll carry the burden and take the strain

And when I am done I will make you pay

Pressure – Muse 

_∞∞∞ Late that night_

_Hot. It's too hot._

Michiko tossed in her sleep. It felt like her blood was boiling. Her bones ached, as if they were melting away inside of her.

_"Please stop!" Michiko pulled desperately against the ropes around her wrists. The cold metal table pressed firmly against her back, a cruel reminder of the current position she was in. "Please!"_

Michiko frowned in her sleep, rolling over once more. The blankets were kicked down towards the foot of the bed.

_"Tsk tsk tsk. You need to calm down, little one." Toguro walked slowly around the table, running his finger along the edge. "You should know; I'm planning to take my time with you."_

Michiko's chest rose and fell unsteadily, her breathing becoming more and more ragged.

_Michiko clenched her jaw, trying to ignore the pain. It was like lightning coursing throughout her body. "Let me go," she said, her voice shaking._

_Toguro chuckled. "I've already said I'm not done with you. Now," he stopped walking, pausing to look down at her small frame on the table. She shivered under his gaze, desperately wanting to cover herself. "What part of you should I explore today?" He took a finger and trailed it down her chest slowly, pausing over her tummy. He drew slow, lazy circles around her belly button._

_Michiko fought the urge to vomit. "I said let me go, you sick bastard!"_

_Toguro laughed this time, a hearty, full-body laugh. "What, you're done saying please?" He pressed his hand against Michiko's stomach, smirking. "That's good. Let yourself fill with hatred. You'll grow to love how it feels."_

_Michiko screamed as he plunged through her belly button, pulling against the ropes desperately. She started coughing. Blood flew from her mouth. It gurgled in her throat, coating her tongue with the taste of rusted iron._

_"Good girl. At least you're quiet this time around."_

_Michiko choked, blood filling her airway. She turned her head and coughed, blood spurting out onto the table. She pulled in a ragged breath, her head spinning._

_"Humans. Your kind is so weak. So pliable—" Michiko's throat swelled, filling with blood once more. She coughed desperately, trying to pull air into her lungs. "It's amazing how your bodies can adapt to change. But you can't control those changes like I can. You can't change your appearance, your shape, at will."_

Michiko's eyes fluttered, a soft noise escaping her lips.

_"Isn't that pathetic? You can't harden your skin to protect yourself. You can't break free of simple ropes. You can't fight. You can't even shield your mind from someone like me."_

_Toguro removed his hand from the girl, sneering. "Look at you. You made a mess on the table," he commented. He ran his hand through Michiko's hair, dragging his bloody fingers through the dark locks._

_Michiko squeezed her eyes shut. "I get it," she said hoarsely. "Humans are weak. We're dirt. We're nothing. Please…" she opened her eyes, looking up at him. "Please just let me go."_

Michiko shot upright in her bed, gasping. She clutched her stomach, feeling for the foreign body that was no longer there. Breathe.

Her eyes swelled with tears, a ragged breath pulling past her lips. _Don't cry you dumbass. Just breathe._

Michiko squeezed her eyes shut, her hands gripping her stomach. The room was quiet but for her ragged breathing. After what seemed like an eternity, her breaths finally steadied, and her shoulders relaxed. "Fuck this," she mumbled. She threw her feet onto the floor, preparing to get up. It was then she realized she wasn't alone.

She froze for a moment. Her gaze finally traveled from the floor to the small dresser in the room. Perched atop was a small figure, his blood red eyes staring at her. Michiko's jaw clenched.

"You're on Team Urameshi, aren't you?" The figure remained quiet, staring with those hard, red eyes. Michiko frowned. "Haven't you heard of knocking? Why are you here?"

The demon finally blinked, and a soft chuckle escaped his lips.

"I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about." Michiko's brow furrowed. _This must be the little demon, the one dressed in black._

"Why are you here?" Michiko repeated.

The stranger finally moved from the dresser, leaping off so fast it was hard for Michiko to track him in the dimly lit room. He moved to the window sill, looking out at the night sky.

"You showed up at our room with a very bold request. You shouldn't be surprised that we would do some investigation."

Michiko frowned, settling back into the bed. _Well,_she thought. _If he was going to kill me, he would have had his chance while I was sleeping._

"Find out anything useful?" she asked wryly. The demon finally turned from the window, instead turning his attention to Michiko. She studied his features in the dim moonlight.

Suddenly she frowned. She could feel the pressure. Someone was poking, prodding, trying to get into her mind.

"So you can feel me." She blinked and looked up at the demon.

"That's you?"

He nodded slightly.

"I can usually slip into someone's mind unnoticed. I'm impressed."

Michiko smiled ruefully, looking towards the blankets crumpled at the foot of the bed. "I'm guessing you couldn't get into my head. …At least, not while I was awake."

The demon sighed. "You would be correct. It was… frustrating."

Michiko stayed quiet for a long moment. "I'm guessing you saw my dream then," she finally said. The figure remained quiet, still staring with his unsettling red eyes. She laughed softly. "If you went crawling through my mind without my consent, the least you could do is tell me your name."

Silence. _What an asshole._

Michiko eventually sighed. "What do you want? Do you want to prod around my mind some more? Didn't get enough the first time?" The figure finally looked away from her, blinking.

"No. I don't need to see anymore." Michiko swallowed thickly and nodded.

"Okay then. Would you please leave my room so I can sleep in peace?"

The demon closed his eyes. "Hn."

In the blink of an eye, he was gone. Michiko looked around the room warily, unsure that he wouldn't be somewhere hiding, waiting for her to fall asleep again. Her eyes began to grow heavy, and she finally lay down with a grudging sigh. "Demons," she muttered. She closed her eyes, allowing sleep to overcome her once more.

Hiei remained outside the girl's door for a while, listening for any signs of disturbance. When he was satisfied she would not be getting out of bed, he began walking down the hall. His mind was buzzing from what he had seen in the girl's dream.

_So that must be what she was telling Shizuru about. Toguro used that girl's body as a pin cushion._

Hiei paused, reflecting on the events of the dream. His mind flashed to the picture of Michiko, tied down to the table. He could still feel the fear that was radiating from her; he could **feel** the pain that she had endured.

His jaw clenched. He knew humans were weak. He **knew** they were weak. But… despite his disdain for them… he knew they could also be incredibly strong. He had seen it with Yusuke. He had even seen it with that fool Kuwabara. Hell, even the old hag was strong.

_Maybe there's more to humans than I originally thought._

After a moment he scoffed at himself. _Look at me. Working with humans.__Concerned__about humans._

Hiei continued walking towards his room, mulling this over. He heard Toguro's words echoing through his head. _"Humans. So weak. So pliable."_

"Hn." Hiei opened the door to the room he shared with the three other boys. _My team_, he thought, smiling wryly. He closed the door behind him.

"How did it go?" Kurama looked up from his book, studying the small fire demon. Hiei shrugged, going to sit on the window sill.

"He tortured her."

Kurama raised his brows slightly, watching Hiei. "So she wants revenge."

Hiei nodded slightly, his eyes trained on the window.

Kurama studied Hiei for a minute longer before looking down at his book. "Shizuru said that Toguro killed her sister. Did you see that?"

"No."

More silence. _He's never been very telling_, Kurama thought.

"What are you thinking, Hiei?"

Hiei kept his eyes trained on the night sky. "I think she's worth more observation," he finally said. "Her spirit energy is strong. She seems capable. She could be useful at some point."

Kurama smile ruefully to himself, closing his book. "If you think so."

"Hn."


	4. Chapter 4: Trapped

**Season 2, Episode 52****: ****The Death of Genkai**

Hello everyone. This is Kurama. As you know, Hiei investigated our mysterious visitor last night and determined that she was worth further observation. It looks like he's going to continue working on this task today. What is it about this small girl that interests the fire demon so?

**Chapter 4: Trapped**

And I can handle the truth

I can cope with whatever you're holding back

No need to sugar coat

Just _break it to me_

_∞ Break it to Me_– Muse 

_∞ ∞ ∞ The next day_

_Michiko was sitting out at the cliffside again, staring out over the ocean. She had felt uneasy since the fire demon's visit late last night.__It's not his fault,__she thought silently.__You have those dreams regardless._

She sighed and toed at the edge of the cliff, knocking a few pebbles off. They fell into the abyss below.

"This is bullshit," she finally said aloud. She had been waiting for over 10 yearsfor this. Now, Toguro was in this stupid tournament. He was either going to die, or slaughter someone from Team Urameshi. And after the kindness Shizuru had shown her, she didn't overly want that to happen.

Michiko picked up a rock, turning it over in her hands. The cut she had inadvertently given herself a few days prior was still in the process of healing. _Humans. So weak._

She sighed, her shoulders sinking. She was so _tired_. Tired of not being able to sleep. Tired of not being able to relax. It was exhausting, keeping her guard up, every moment of every day.

When she had first started on this journey, she wanted to kill the Toguro brother out of pure hatred. Maintaining that level of hatred for so long was exhausting.

Her mission had evolved at a certain point. She wasn't sure exactly when, but slowly her mission became something more. She wanted to reclaim her body. She wanted to reclaim her mind. She wanted to finally lower her guard and relax. And she was convinced that she would not be able to do that until she saw the life fade from Toguro's eyes.

Michiko suddenly frowned. She could feel that pressure again. Someone was trying to get into her head. "Stop it," she said aloud.

"Hmph." Michiko turned around, looking behind her. The black-clad demon stood behind her, irritation plain on his face.

"You're in my spot."

Michiko rolled her eyes and looked back out over the ocean. She turned the rock in her hands mindlessly. "You couldn't even do me the decency of telling me your name last night. You're not making me leave."

Silence. Eventually, the small demon came and stood beside her. Another moment passed before he finally sat down next to her.

"I didn't take you as the sharing type," Michiko said. She smirked slightly and glanced over at him. The demon kept his eyes trained on the ocean and remained quiet. Michiko sighed. "You know, you're not very talkative."

More silence. Michiko shifted, trying not to feel uncomfortable. _He had to approach me for a reason,_ she thought.

Several minutes had passed, and Michiko had given up on getting the demon to talk to her. She felt the pressure in her mind again and chuckled. "Stay out," she murmured lowly, her eyes not straying from the horizon.

The demon finally sighed, resigned. "My name is Hiei," he said quietly. He glanced over at her with his blood-red eyes. Michiko met his gaze levelly, studying him. Her eyes strayed up to the white headband on his forehead.

"Michiko," she finally said. She smiled a little and looked back out at the sea. "Can I ask you something?"

Hiei smirked slightly and looked up at the sky. "You just did."

Michiko scoffed. She pulled her coat around her, frowning slightly. "Why do you keep trying to get into my head?" she asked quietly. From the corner of her eye, she could discern no visible change in the demon. He finally closed his eyes.

"Your spirit energy interests me."

Michiko looked down at the rock in her hands, turning it slowly. "Why?"

"I don't know." A pause. Hiei opened his eyes again, turning his attention to the small girl once more. "Your energy burns. Did you know that?"

Michiko thought back to when she threw a spirit dagger past Yusuke's head, the way it fizzled out in the couch. "Yes."

"Do you know why that is?"

Michiko closed her eyes this time, clenching the rock in her hand. She sighed. "I couldn't use spirit energy before I met Toguro," she said quietly. "What he did to me… it felt like fire. Every time he touched me. Every time he used his… _things_… to crawl around inside me. It was like fire running through my veins. It was the most painful thing I've ever endured." She opened her eyes and looked at him again. "I think that's why. I think that's when my spirit energy was… born, if you will."

Hiei nodded slightly. "I'm guessing that's what you use to keep demons like me out of your head."

"You would be correct." Michiko tossed the rock over the edge of the cliff, watching it fall until it vanished. "I can't keep it up when I'm sleeping, though. Which… you've already figured out." She side-eyed the demon, expression solemn. "You know, anyone else, I would kill for doing that."

Hiei's expression still did not change. "What makes me so special?"

Michiko shrugged. "You're on Team Urameshi. I don't know much about you guys, but I can respect what you're doing here. And besides," she paused, glancing over at him. "You're working on a team with humans. You can't be that bad."

Hiei frowned at this. "That's a dangerous assumption," he murmured, tense. "I could kill you in an instant if I wanted to."

Michiko laughed slightly. "But you haven't. And you won't." Hiei glared at her, his red eyes shining. "What? It's the truth. You've had plenty of opportunities already."

"Hn." Hiei looked away from her, still frowning. He seemed preoccupied now.

"Deep thoughts?"

Michiko gasped slightly as something slammed into her mind suddenly. She squeezed her eyes shut. _Hiei, get the fuck out of here,_ she thought.

_Make me._

Michiko slowed her breathing, focusing on strengthening her defenses and keeping the little imp out of her brain._If you try seeing anymore I'll throw you off of this cliff._

_Then force me out,_ _he smarted back._

They sat like that for 10, 20, 30 minutes. Michiko could feel a migraine beginning to throb behind her eyes. It took a lot of energy to focus on keeping him out. He was relentless, poking and prodding anywhere he could, trying to find one small hole in her energy.

_Just give it up,_ Hiei murmured in her head.

_Never,_ she smarted back.

An hour had passed. Michiko was in the throes of a full-blown migraine at this point.

_Getting tired?_ Another slam against her defenses. It felt like he was pushing even harder than before.

_Never,_ she thought again.

Another 10, 20, 30 minutes passed. Michiko couldn't keep this up much longer, and she knew that Hiei knew it. His attacks were relentless now. The small girl was struggling to hold back the waves of nausea threatening to overpower her from the voracity of the migraine.

Suddenly, he was gone.

Michiko sighed with relief, her migraine instantly beginning to fade in the slightest. It took her several minutes before she felt she could open her eyes without vomiting.

"You should practice that with someone every day." She blinked, looking over at him warily. _He has the chance to get into my head now,_ she thought. _I'm too tired to fight anymore. He knows that. Why isn't he taking advantage?_

"Why?"

Hiei scoffed. "So you can become stronger."

Michiko frowned slightly, studying him. "Why would you care if I got stronger?" Hiei stared ahead, silent. Michiko sighed and closed her eyes. "It's not like I have anyone to really practice with anyway," she muttered. _Fuck, my head hurts._

The demon stole a glance at the small girl, studying her. She looked exhausted. Based on her dreams last night, she probably didn't get much sleep. Probably hadn't in the ten years since the event with Toguro. _He's wrong,_ Hiei thought suddenly. _Humans aren't pliable... They're resilient._

"You should get some rest." Hiei rose. "I'll walk you to your room."

Michiko shook her head quickly, instantly regretting the movement when nausea hit her once more. "Like hell you will," she said, "You'll just wait until I fall asleep again so you can crawl through my mind and look at what you please."

Hiei's expression softened for a moment, but it quickly vanished. "I will not go through your memories again without your permission," he said quietly. "You have my word."

Michiko stared at him for a minute longer before finally getting to her feet. The sunlight was suddenly too harsh for her eyes, and she squinted, trying to see enough to walk, but not too much to overwhelm her throbbing head. Hiei finally offered his arm.

"Come on. I don't have all day."

Michiko sighed and took his arm gratefully, allowing him to direct her back to her room.


	5. Chapter 5: Falling

Hey guys, Yusuke here! Sorry for being MIA, I'm just so fucking exhausted after my final training with Genkai. While I've been sleeping, Hiei has been running around keeping an eye on that chick that threw a spirit dagger at my head. I don't know what he's thinking; she seems crazy! What sort of plans does Hiei have for this girl? And why is he following her around everywhere? Find out, in the next chapter of Yu Yu Hakusho!

**Chapter 5: Falling**

Strung out, falling from the big time

Welcome to the infinite black skies

Brain cleansed, fractured identity

Fragments and scattered debris

_Thought Contagion_ _– __Muse_

"You don't have to stay."

"Hn."

Hiei didn't move from the window sill. Thankfully, he had pulled the curtains closed, shielding the room from the harsh sunlight. Michiko sighed softly and closed her eyes again, grateful to be in the dark. She tossed her arm over her eyes. "Why are you helping me?" she finally murmured.

She didn't move her arm, too uneasy to look at the small demon. The room remained silent for several minutes before Hiei finally spoke.

"You could be useful," he finally said. Michiko frowned.

"What do you mean useful?"

Hiei glanced at the small girl. He had an inkling of an idea, in the back of his mind. But she needed to be stronger. _Mukuro would laugh his ass off if I brought this weakling to him for further training._ "That's an explanation for another time."

Michiko sighed, letting the topic drop. _He's so aloof._

Eventually, Michiko's migraine caught up with her, and exhaustion overcame her mind and body. Her mind drifted off, and her spirit energy faded, pulsing slowly as she finally fell asleep.

Hiei watched the girl. He wanted to know everything Toguro had done to her. He knew that this was none of his business; he chalked it up to morbid curiosity. This small human girl had been to hell and back. As far as Hiei knew, she had trained by herself for over ten years. She had made it to the Dark Tournament by herself. Despite his disdain towards the human race, he was slightly impressed. _Just slightly._

"You haven't taken on a student, have you?" Kurama leaned against the door, his movements silent. "That's not like you, Hiei."

Hiei chuckled softly, closing his eyes. "No," he said.

"But here you are, watching her sleep," Kurama said. Hiei turned and glared at the fox demon.

"She could be a valuable asset."

"Ah."

Kurama let the subject drop, knowing better than to press his luck. He turned his attention to the small girl in the bed. Michiko was frowning in her sleep, her jaw clenched tightly. She rolled over after a moment, obviously uneasy.

"She's probably having a nightmare," Hiei said quietly. Kurama frowned. _I can probably come up with something to help her._ Before Kurama could step towards the bed, Hiei looked at him icily. "Don't."

Kurama looked at Hiei before looking back at Michiko. He sighed. "I don't know what you're doing Hiei, but don't forget why we are here."

"I won't. You should know that. I have as much riding on this as you do."

"I know."

Kurama watched Michiko sleep fitfully a minute longer before glancing at Hiei. "Yusuke's been asleep. Do you know where Genkai is?"

"No."

Kurama nodded slightly. "Perhaps Kuwabara will know," he murmured. After a final glance at Michiko, he slipped out of the room silently.

_"Stop!" Michiko struggled helplessly, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. She could feel Toguro's fingers, extending slowly, wrapping around her aching thighs. Her breasts were swollen and bruised from the abuse she had endured. Blood pooled between her legs on the table._

_"Stop, stop," Toguro said mockingly. He smirked, staring down at her. "My my, aren't you a pretty little mess." He squeezed her thighs painfully, his nails digging into her skin. Tears trailed down Michiko's face. "Humans. You're so pitiful. So useless."_

_Another appendage shot out from his hand, snaking around Michiko's neck. Her eyes flew open as she gasped, struggling for air. "What do you think, little one? Do you hate me yet?"_

Michiko's eyes fluttered, a soft cry escaping her lips. Sweat had appeared on her forehead. Hiei looked at her and frowned.

_I can't breathe. I can't breathe. Michiko's mind was reeling._

_I'm going to die here._

_The vise around her neck tightened. Her eyes burned._

_…I'm going to die._

"No!" Michiko shot up in bed, her hair plastered to her forehead. She was panting, trying to pull air into her lungs. She gripped the blankets in her hands, her knuckles turning white against her skin.

After several minutes of ragged breathing, Michiko finally felt her heart rate slow. She slowly loosened her grip on the blankets, struggling to hold back her tears.

Hiei was staring at her, jaw clenched. He remained silent, waiting for her to gather herself.

Eventually, Michiko opened her eyes. She stared down at the blanket for a moment before slowly looking up at him. She bit her lip, unsure of what to say. No one had ever seen her like this before. No one had ever seen her in such a vulnerable position. _This is the second time he's been here when I've woken from a nightmare._

Hiei watched her a moment. "You know, I could help." The words were out of his mouth before he fully realized what he was offering. He frowned, more so to himself than towards Michiko. _What the hell am I doing?_

Michiko watched him for a moment. "How?" she asked quietly.

Hiei looked away from her. _Idiot. Fucking idiot._

The demon sighed, closing his eyes. "With your permission," he said slowly. "I could help you… wake up, within your dream." Michiko frowned, studying him.

"What do you mean, wake up within my dream?"

Hiei turned his attention back to Michiko. _It'll help her become stronger,_ he told himself. She couldn't hunt rogue demons if she was still battling her own, after all.

"You become aware of the fact that you're dreaming. Which means you can change the outcome." He knew he didn't have to explain what that meant, what that could do for her.

Michiko played with the edge of the blanket, mulling this over. "Can I think about it?" she finally asked quietly. Hiei nodded.

"Don't think about it forever. I have other things to worry about." He turned his attention to his hands. He needed to strengthen his power.

Michiko watched the small demon. She didn't understand him. She didn't understand what his motives were. "I promise I'll be timely." Hiei rose from the window sill, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"You better be." And with that, he was gone.

_∞ That afternoon_

Hiei stood at the edge of the cliff, hands balled into fists. His bare chest was glistening with sweat.

_Stronger. I need to be stronger._

He pulled a deep breath into his lungs, his eyes slipping shut. He could feel his demon energy flowing through his body, but it wasn't enough. He had to truly absorb the dragon's power. Otherwise, it would destroy him.

He could feel the afternoon creeping by as the sun slowly travelled across his chest. Eventually, he frowned.

"Meditating?" Michiko's voice was soft, albeit amused. Hiei huffed. He turned around and looked at her, irritation plain on his face. Michiko laughed softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"You are." Hiei frowned and turned around once more, facing towards the sea. Waves crashed against the cliffs as the sun slowly began to set.

Michiko slipped her hands into her pockets and walked towards Hiei, pausing beside him at the edge of the cliffs. "So… what're you doing?"

Hiei closed his eyes, a frown still etched onto his face. "That's not why you're here." Michiko paused, glancing over at him before looking back out over the sea.

"I reached a decision on your offer."

"Hn." Hiei waited silently, his eyes remaining closed. Michiko sighed.

"I want you to help me."

"You don't sound very grateful." Hiei opened his eyes and turned to look at Michiko, his red eyes boring into hers. Michiko smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry. I truly am grateful. I'm just… not very excited about what it's going to entail."

"Hn." Hiei studied her for a moment longer before sitting down on the cliffs. The sun had dipped below the horizon, scattering pink and purple light across the sea. Michiko sat down next to him.

"So… how does it work?" Michiko studied him with wide, curious eyes. Hiei did not meet her gaze, instead studying the water.

"It's called Astral Projection. I separate my spirit from my body and enter yours." He paused a moment. "...Enter your mind," he clarified.

Michiko rested her hands against the stone behind her, leaning back to look up at the sky. Stars were starting to peek through the clouds. "So… you'll be able to see what's going on in my dream."

"Correct."

Michiko sighed tiredly, closing her eyes for a moment. "How is that going to help me? You've already been in my dreams."

Hiei shook his head and looked at her. "Not like this. I will _be_there. The entire essence of my being."

Michiko opened her eyes and looked at him, meeting his gaze levelly. "Will I be able to see you?"

Hiei nodded slightly before looking away from her once more. "If that would help," he said.

Michiko frowned slightly when he looked away. _He seems so distant. Clinical. Like a doctor._"And I guess you… help me realize I'm dreaming?"

"Correct."

Michiko looked out at the water. The temperature was dropping, now that the sun had set. She pulled her coat around her and took a deep breath. "Okay."

Hiei turned towards her suddenly. "I'll see everything that you see," he said sharply. "I'll see _everything_that is happening to you. Are you ready for that?"

Michiko's eyes remained trained on the water. She stayed quiet for several moments. Eventually, she nodded. "I am," she said quietly. "Whatever I have to do to win this battle."

Hiei studied the small girl beside him before looking away. He chuckled slightly. "You know, you're tougher than you look." The words were out of his mouth before he fully realized what he was even saying. Michiko blinked over at him.

"Did you just compliment me?"

"Hmph." Hiei grabbed his shirt and rose to his feet. He tugged the fabric over his chest. He could feel Michiko's eyes on him, ever watching. _She stares too much._

Hiei's thoughts were drawn away when he felt a sudden burst of demon energy. He paused, looking towards the forest. Michiko slowly followed his gaze. After a second, she felt it too.

"What… what is going on?"

"Someone is fighting." Hiei frowned slightly. He had been away for too long. He didn't know if Yusuke had woken up yet, and he had no idea where the others were.

"Who?"

Hiei scoffed. "Don't ask stupid questions. I have no idea."

Michiko stood up, glancing towards the forest again warily. "Should we go take a look?"

Hiei waved his hand, getting ready to dismiss the suggestion when his eyes suddenly widened. He could feel another energy; a candle being snuffed out by the wind. Michiko looked at him and frowned, noticing his sudden change in expression.

"Hiei?"

Hiei was frozen, his wide eyes fixated on the nothingness in front of him. His jaw clenched. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally spoke.

"...Genkai's been finished."


	6. Chapter 6: Crumbling

**Season 2, Episode 53****: ****Overcoming Grief**

Hey everyone, Koenma here. Genkai has passed on to the other side, and I am paying a visit to our spirit detective. I have to make sure he's ready to fight despite this devastating loss. Hiei and Michiko are making their own preparations in the meantime. After the death of Genkai, what could possibly be next for Team Urameshi?

**Chapter 6: Crumbling**

When hope and love has been lost

And you fall to the ground

When the darkness descends

And you're told it's the end

You must find a way…

_∞ Dig Down_– Muse 

"Wow." Michiko's lips trembled as she looked at the massive crater in the ground. _The power needed to create this…_Her throat tightened.

"Get back." Hiei was staring at the hole, determination in his eyes. Michiko finally stepped back. She had a feeling she knew what he was going to do.

Hiei walked to a wide expanse of untouched grass. He closed his eyes, his hands raising to slowly remove the white bandana from his forehead. Michiko gasped softly.

_The Jagan eye._

Hiei's eyes opened, all three of them. Michiko could feel the determination rolling off of him. She swallowed thickly and watched. The Jagan eye slowly glowed to life.

Hiei stood for a moment longer before launching into the air. He reached out his bandaged hand, lightning crackling around his fingers. He grunted and began soaring back down towards the green earth. Michiko held her breath, her eyes wide. _He is so powerful._

"Ha!"

Hiei's fist crashed into the earth, chunks grass and dirt flying into the air. Michiko flinched, her hands flying up in front of herself instinctively, her own spirit energy flaring to life as a shield formed in front of her. She turned her face away, squeezing her eyes shut as the pulse from the impact washed over her.

It was a solid minute before things finally became still. Michiko pulled air into her lungs, her hands slowly lowering as her shield fizzled away. As the dust settled, she could see the crater Hiei had made in the ground. Her eyes widened. _It… it doesn't even compare._

"Dammit!"

Hiei launched out of the crater, coming to land next to Michiko. He looked down at his fist, spreading his bandaged fingers. "I still need more training. If this is the best my punch can do, I might as well get a new arm."

Michiko swallowed thickly, studying Hiei a moment before looking back at the craters. _Hiei is obviously powerful... but his punch isn't even close._

_… Could I even hold up to that?_

"Unbelievable." Hiei stared at the original crater, in awe of the sheer size. Michiko nodded a little in agreement, at a loss for words. Hiei finally looked at her. "Your turn."

"What?"

"You heard me."

Michiko shook her head, looking at the craters before looking at Hiei. "I…"

"I want to make sure I'm not wasting my time on some puny weakling. _Do it."_

Michiko nodded a little, unable to speak. It felt like his eyes were boring into her soul. She turned and began walking away from Hiei, her feet moving of their own accord.

She had spent ten years practicing. Alone. Now, it was almost as if she had a teacher. Some part of her knew that no matter what she did, it probably would not be enough for the fire demon.

As she walked, she shed her coat, tossing it down on the ground. Michiko finally came to a stop at an untouched stretch of grass. _Focus._

Her eyes slipped closed. She could feel her spirit energy pulsing beneath the surface, burning. She raised her hands in front of her. Lightning danced between her fingers. She squared her feet, leaning down to press one of her hands into the earth.

_Now._

As Michiko pulled air into her lungs, she jumped, soaring into the air. Both hands were wild, burning, her spirit energy blistering off before fizzling out. She grasped her hand into a fist, letting herself exhale as she soared back towards the earth. She put all her focus, all her energy, into her right hand as it smashed into the ground. Her hair flew up as dirt and grass splintered away from the earth, flying in every direction. She kept her fist pressed into the earth, letting the momentum of her fall travel fully through her arm and out her fist for the maximum impact.

Finally, the dust settled.

Michiko slowly rose to her feet, looking at the earthen walls around her. Never before had she attempted to do something like this. She had no idea how she would compare. Taking a deep breath, she leapt out of the crater. She became aware of dirt and grass tangled throughout her hair.

"Hn." Hiei appeared next to her, his arms crossed over his chest. Michiko blinked over at him before turning her attention to the three craters in the ground.

"It's small," she finally said softly. It looked to be about half the size of Hiei's. Her throat tightened as she looked down at her hands. _After all this time… am I still this weak?_

"Before coming here. You practiced on your own?" Michiko blinked out of her thoughts and nodded a little, looking over at him.

"I can tell. You can only achieve so much working on your own." Michiko felt her eyes burn with tears. She swallowed hard and pulled a deep breath into her lungs, looking back down at the hole in the earth. "Eventually, you need to train with others. You need people to challenge you so you can get stronger."

Michiko balled her hands into fists. "Did you train with anyone?"

Hiei's jaw clenched. He remained silent for a moment. "I don't play well with others," he finally said quietly. After a moment he turned on his heel. "Enough pouting. Come on."

Michiko blinked and looked at him, watching as he headed deeper into the forest. She eventually snatched her coat off the ground, running after him.


	7. Chapter 7: Re-Invention

Hey everyone, Kurama here. Kuwabara and I were offered some interesting weapons by Suzuka of Team Uraotogi, in an effort to help us win the final battle of the Dark Tournament. It is the eve of that final battle, and with the loss of Genkai, we have to decide who could possibly replace her as our fifth team member. I have a feeling that it's going to be a very long night for everyone.

**Chapter 7: Re-Invention**

I know you've suffered

But I don't want you to hide

It's cold and loveless

I won't let you be denied

_∞ Undisclosed Desires _– Muse 

_How much longer?_Michiko did her best to keep up with the small fire demon, but her stamina was dwindling. They had been running for what felt like an entire day. _How long__**have**__we been running?_

They had reached the massive crater in the ground sometime early this morning. It was now dusk; the sky was rapidly growing dim. It was getting harder to keep track of Hiei in the darkening forest. _I haven't slept in at least 24 hours._

Suddenly the forest fell away from Michiko. She slowed down and eventually stopped, realizing they were back at the cliffs where they had been the evening prior.

"What the hell, Hiei! What gives?" She gestured around, trying to steady her breathing. "Why would we…" the question died on her lips when Hiei gave her a withering look.

"How are you feeling?"

"How am I _feeling?_I'm fucking exhausted!" Michiko tried to keep her irritation in check. But she was, indeed, fucking exhausted. Her body ached and her lungs burned.

"Good." Hiei turned on his heel, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked out over the dark sea. Michiko stared at his back for a minute before shaking her head.

"...I don't understand."

Hiei sighed impatiently. "It will make you fall asleep faster," he said. "I don't have all night to work on this with you. There are things I need to take care of." _Like figuring out what we're going to do without the old lady._

Michiko's expression softened at this. "Oh," she said softly. _That's right. He lost a member of his team today._

"Well." Hiei turned and looked at her. "Let's go back to your room and get this over with."

Michiko frowned a little at his impatience and nodded. She could feel anxiety curling in her stomach.

A loud boom broke the silence between them, the earth trembling slightly beneath their feet. Michiko's eyes widened as she looked up at the sky. A blast of blue hurtled like a rocket up into the sky. She could feel its power pulsating as it rose higher and higher.

"Such power." Hiei starred up at the sky, his eyes wide. _Yusuke._

Michiko stole a glance over at Hiei before returning her gaze to the sky. "It's beautiful," she said softly.

Eventually, the energy's life force vanished. The light drew up into the sky completely, exploding into nothingness.

Hiei and Michiko stood in silence for several moments. It was Hiei who finally broke that silence.

"Let's go."

Michiko spread her hands over the blankets, smoothing the fabric down over her legs. Despite the fact Hiei had seen her dreams once before, she couldn't help but fear what he might possibly see this time. Even if he taught her how to take control of the dream, she couldn't help how the dream _started._

"Go on then." Hiei gestured from his perch on the window sill, waiting for her to lay down. "Get to sleep."

_Why am I doing this?_Hiei wondered. He had no reason to help this girl. There was something about her that somehow made him question every thought and opinion he had about the human race.

He didn't like it.

_She could be useful in the battle for demon world._He knew that much was true. He had heard whispers that the division between the three factions of demon world were growing every minute. Tensions were beginning to rise. Hiei knew that, eventually, there would be a war. It could be tomorrow, or it could be years from now. Whatever the case, Hiei would be there.

Hiei had met Mukuro during his search for Yukina. Afterall, he had begun his search in demon world before ending up in the human realm. Mukuro's first words to him still made Hiei's blood boil.

_"You're weak."_

_Hiei scowled as he looked up at Mukuro, one of the Three Kings of demon world. Despite his short temper, he knew better than to lash out at Mukuro for his comment. Mukuro was a power level entirely of his own._

_"You're weak… but you have potential." Mukuro gestured to the bandana around Hiei's forehead. "That surgery drained you…. When you feel you're strong enough. Come find me." And with that, Mukuro was gone._

Hiei looked out the window, mulling over that chance meeting that had happened years ago. Of the Three Kings, Mukuro was certainly the most sane. Hiei knew that he needed something to do after his stunt in the Human Realm. Somewhere to go. He had found his sister, afterall. There was nothing more for him to do here. _Except win this stupid tournament._

Hiei sighed and glanced over at the bed. It appeared that Michiko had followed his instructions; she was curled up under the blankets. Her breathing was slow but labored, her face drawn into an unsightly grimace.

_She's ready._

Hiei slid down from the window sill, moving to the cushioned chair in the small room. He sat down, studying Michiko's face for several long moments.

_She can't battle demons if she's still fighting her own._

With that, Hiei closed his eyes, focusing on his spirit energy and allowing himself to completely detach from his body. He couldn't stay away for too long, of course, but he had no doubts he would be able to get this done and return to his physical form in plenty of time. Then he would go about finding Kurama.

Hiei's head sunk to his chest as his spirit finally delved into Michiko's mind.

_His smell was everywhere. It coated her nostrils, burned down her throat, and clogged her lungs. _

_Another wave of nausea washed over Michiko and she turned her head away, retching. But nothing came up. There was nothing in her stomach for her body to reject. Her head felt light; her mouth was as dry as cotton._

_"Maybe this is all that's left," she thought numbly. "Maybe this is it. This... is worse than death."_

_She felt Toguro's tongue trail up her neck to her ear. Her body shuddered involuntarily, her wrists pulling weakly against the restraints that pinned her to the cold metal table._

_"My sweet girl." The words were murmured against her ear. Michiko shuddered once more, squeezing her eyes tightly shut. She could feel him touching, squeezing, moving; but it felt like it was happening to someone else. Michiko was simply a passenger, unable to do anything but watch what happened to the poor girl on the table. She could feel her grasp on reality fading fast._

_"Michiko."_

_The strange voice forced her to open her eyes. Someone else was here._

_"Help!" the scream tore itself from her throat, a desperate plea. Tears sprang to her eyes. "Please! Make him stop!"_

_Michiko looked around desperately, but she was unable to see anyone else in the small room. Toguro's body shook with laughter on top of her. "No one else is here," he murmured. One of his fingers trailed up, circling her breast before moving to wrap around her neck. Michiko choked, struggling to pull air into her lungs. "That's it… hush now."_

_"Michiko!" The voice was louder now. Firm. And…. angry._

_Michiko forced her eyes open once more. She turned her head, her eyes straining to see who was here, who was talking to her. Eventually, she saw him._

_A small man, dressed in black. His red eyes bore into hers, burning. His jaw was clenched._

_Somewhere in her mind, Michiko knew that she knew him. Somewhere. She couldn't place where or how. Her eyes locked onto his._

_"It's not real." The man's voice was steady, but something lurked beneath the surface, something darker. Michiko kept staring at him, terrified to look above her and see the man who had put her in this living hell. "It's not real," he repeated._

_Michiko pulled a deep breath into her lungs and forced herself to look at Toguro. Once again his scent threatened to overpower her senses, to pull her back under. She could feel herself beginning to panic._

_"Prove to me you're not weak." The man had moved closer, standing beside the table. He stared down at Michiko, his expression guarded. "Don't continue giving into this. Remember all your training. Remember what you've been preparing for."_

_Something flashed into Michiko's memory. Burning fire. Lightning between her fingers._

_A startled gasp escaped her lips as everything came crashing back._

_"Mm, what, you like that little one?" Toguro roared with laughter once more. Michiko stared at Hiei, her eyes wide. Hiei nodded slightly._

_"Go on."_

_Michiko turned her attention to her wrists, tied down to the table. Focusing her energy, she gave one hard yank. Suddenly, her wrists were free._

_"What-?" Toguro's sentence was cut short when Michiko slammed her forehead into his nose with enough force to break it. Toguro flew back, stumbling off of Michiko and away from the table. "You little bitch!"_

_Michiko flew to her feet, her hands balled into fists, her chest rising and falling with her rapid breathing. "This isn't real." She began walking towards Toguro, anger boiling inside her. "This isn't real!"_

_She pulled her hand back and punched, hitting Toguro square in the jaw. Toguro stumbled back, laughing maniacally._

_"This-" Punch._

_"Isn't-" Kick._

_"Real!" Another punch sent Toguro soaring through the air. He tumbled to the ground, still laughing._

_Lightning crackled between Michiko's fingers as she ran towards him. Spirit knives formed in her hands as she sprung, pinning Toguro to the ground. "What's wrong with you?" she screamed. "Fight back! Fight me!" Tears sprung to her eyes as she plunged the knives into his chest. Toguro kept laughing._

_Michiko raised her arms and stabbed him again, and again, and again. Sobs tore their way out of her throat as she continued, cut after cut after cut, until his body was mangled mess of blood and bone beneath her. She could still hear his laughter. It echoed all around her, making her head spin. His smell was still intoxicating her senses._

_Her arms rose and fell of their own accord, like a plane on autopilot, stabbing repeatedly in an effort to finally kill her demons._

_"Michiko." The girl hadn't moved in a while, her hands still clenched on what had once been Toguro's chest. Hiei watched her warily, taking a careful step towards her._

_Michiko's body trembled. She squeezed her eyes shut, knowing the mess beneath her hands would do nothing to make her feel better. "It's not real," she finally said softly. She opened her eyes and looked at Hiei tearfully. "It's not real. He's still out there. He's still alive."_

_Hiei nodded solemnly._

_Michiko forced herself to look down at the mess she had made. Her hands, her thighs; everything was covered in blood. She had no idea where her blood ended and where Toguro's began._

_"Michiko." The small girl looked up, surprised to see Hiei holding a hand out to her. "Come on."_

_Hiei helped Michiko to her feet. He studied her a moment before turning away. "Leave this place," he said. "Get some actual rest."_

_Michiko swallowed thickly when he looked away from her, well aware of the fact that she was totally and completely naked. Vulnerable._

_"I will," she said softly. She studied the fire demon's back for a moment. She could feel her mind's exhaustion slowly creeping up on her. "Hiei?"_

_He glanced back at her, his red eyes guarded._

_"Thank you."_

"I wondered if I would find you here." Kurama didn't look at Hiei, his gaze instead remaining on Michiko.

"Hn."

"It appears that she's finally sleeping peacefully," Kurama mused. "I wonder why that could be?" Hiei turned and gave Kurama an icy glare. Kurama chuckled softly, holding his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry. I won't pry."

"Hmph." Hiei rose from the chair, crossing his arms over his chest. He took one last glance at Michiko before turning his attention to Kurama.

Kurama's expression turned solemn. "Genkai…"

"I know."

The two fell silent. The only sound was Michiko's slow, steady breathing.

"We need a back-up."

Kurama paused, looking from Hiei to Michiko's sleeping form. "Is she strong enough?"

Hiei's jaw clenched slightly, remembering the events of the dream. What Toguro had done to her.

….What Michiko had done to him.

"Yes."


	8. Chapter 8: Depressurize

**Season 2, Episode 54**

**Chapter 8: Depressurize**

Botan here. All of our team members feel a tremendous weight on their shoulders. They have all gone through so many trials throughout the course of this tournament, as a group and individually. They had come to the realization, each in their own way, that they were approaching the final test of their will. There was nothing left to be done, no practicing, no more second chances.

Let's face all our fears

Come out of the shade

Let's burn all the money, absolve all the lies

And wake up unscathed

∞ _Something Human _– Muse 

∞ _That same night_

"Do you think it's _possible_ that you could shut up?"

Kuwabara jumped and looked behind him quickly, the trial sword gripped in his right hand tightly. Yusuke looked at the small demon solemnly. "Hey Hiei."

The fire demon stepped out from the shadows, joining his teammates at the edge of the water. The moon illuminated the sea, providing plenty of light to see one another.

"Hey, you really shouldn't sneak up on someone who's holding the world's most powerful sword- Ahh! Ew!" Kuwabara stared at Hiei's arm, eyes wide with horror. "The heck happened to your arm?!"

Hiei looked down at his bloodied arm disdainfully. "It wouldn't obey when I gave it a specific command, so I decided it needed to be punished."

Kuwabara laughed nervously, sweat forming on his forehead. _Okay. He's weird._ "Waaaay too much information for me! Let's stick to something safe, like where's Kurama?"

"Kuwabara, I've been standing next to you for some time now."

Kuwabara yelped, jumping to look behind him once again.

"A bit nervous are we?"

Kuwabara laughed nervously, glancing around at everyone. _Wow, I couldn't even feel his spirit energy._ He spun around, looking at Yusuke. "Allllright then, now we just need to find the old lady!"

Kuwabara frowned when Yusuke turned away from him, looking out over the ocean. He glanced at Hiei, growing more concerned. Hiei wouldn't meet his gaze. "Hey, uh, has anyone seen her?"

"...She's not coming."

"Huh?" Kuwabara stared at Yusuke's back, confused.

Yusuke's jaw clenched as he looked out over the water. "She's not well. She… she just needs some time to rest."

∞ _That morning _

Michiko slowly opened her eyes, blinking sleepily. She stared up at the ceiling for a long moment. _Did… did that just happen?_

She slowly sat up, bringing a hand to her forehead. _No cold sweats._ She looked down at her hands, holding them out in front of her. _No shaky hands. _

Finally, she pressed a hand to her heart, pulling a deep breath into her lungs. Her eyes slipped closed for a moment. Her heart was beating steadily. She released her breath slowly, unable to believe what was happening.

_I'm not panicking... I can breathe._

She opened her eyes again, unable to help the smile that spread across her face. "Hiei!" She swung her feet off the bed, looking around the room expectantly. But the room was empty; she was alone.

Michiko frowned a little to herself.

"_It will make you fall asleep faster. I don't have all night to work on this with you." _

Michiko sighed and stood up, stretching her arms above her head. She felt… _good._ She couldn't feel any tension in her body. Her lungs didn't feel as though they were being compressed by a ton of concrete. Her heart wasn't trying to beat out of her chest. She felt… _rested_.

She padded silently over to the window, pulling the curtain back. The sun was out. It was a new day. _The final battle…_

Michiko blinked out of her thoughts when she heard a knock at the door. She frowned a little, pulling on her jacket and going to peer through the peephole. After a moment she unlocked the door, opening it warily.

"Hello." Kurama smiled gently. "I'm sorry to intrude. I don't think we've officially met. My name is Kurama."

Michiko nodded a little. She recognized the red-headed demon from Team Urameshi. "Michiko."

"May I come in?"

Michiko widened the door and gestured, allowing Kurama to step into her room. Sunlight poured in through the window, illuminating the room. "Hiei sent you… didn't he?"

"Yes and no." Kurama waited for Michiko to sit down before seating himself. He placed his palms against his thighs, his face drawn in a grimace. "I'm afraid we must ask something of you. You are entirely free to decline, although I don't think you will."

Michiko frowned a little, watching him. "What is it?"

Kurama looked up at her, his green eyes serious. "We lost a member of our team. We need a replacement."

The room was silent for a moment before it clicked in Michiko's mind. She looked towards the window, watching as the dust danced in the stream of sunlight. "Would I be the one fighting him?" she asked quietly. She knew she didn't have to specify who _him_ referred to.

"If you wanted."

Michiko's eyes followed the specks in the air for a moment. She knew she should be scared. Terrified. But all she felt right now was calm. "You've never seen me fight," she said. She looked at Kurama carefully. "Are you sure you and your team are comfortable with this?"

Kurama smiled ruefully, looking down. "Hiei said that you were strong enough. I trust his word."

Michiko's eyes widened a little at this. She knew that Hiei did not hand out compliments lightly. "...Okay," she finally agreed.

Kurama met her gaze once more, studying seriously her. "You should know, if we lose… none of us will survive."

Michiko laughed softly at this. "If I miss this opportunity," she said lowly. "I won't survive either." She looked at Kurama, her eyes hard with determination. Kurama smiled slightly.

"Very well then."

"Okay, well I just checked my watch people, and it looks like we're moments away from the ensuing bloodbath! The outcome is uncertain, but the lovely carnage is guaranteed! I'm not sure I can take it, I might faint from the anticipation!"

Michiko tried to tune out Koto and the roaring of the stadium as she headed for the team area. _My team,_ she thought numbly. As she approached, she couldn't help but feel anxiety blossom in her stomach.

"Hey, it's the spirit dagger chick!" Kuwabara broke from the group, racing up to her to shake her hand. "The name's Kuwabara, Kazuma Kuwabara. I'm sorry if we didn't get off on the right foot before!"

"Oh, uh-" Michiko smiled nervously, shaking his hand. "Michiko. And it's alright. I was the one who practically barged into your room." She turned her attention to the rest of the group. Kurama gave her a gentle smile.

"Hey lady." Michiko looked at Yusuke, the team's namesake and leader. She swallowed thickly. Yusuke turned and looked at her, his eyes hard. "Don't mess this up."

All Michiko could do was nod. _Their lives are on the line too. _"I won't let you down," she said quietly.

Hiei looked away, a slight smile on his lips.

"I still don't understand why the old broad doesn't have to be here like the rest of us," Kuwabara mumbled. He looked at Michiko, smiling apologetically. "No offense! We're grateful you're here!"

Michiko frowned and looked at Hiei, then Kurama, then Yusuke. _He doesn't know…? _

"She's sick. I told you that." Yusuke crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ah ha! It just so happens that I know a secret remedy that can cure all kinds of sickness. Lemme think… first you hang upside down for a while, then you eat five large lemons, drink some good old tea with pepper in it, then wrap your body in seaweed."

Hiei closed his eyes. "So tell me, what's it like living in a constant haze of stupidity?"

"Gah! I've had enough of your lip, half-pint!"

Michiko watched the group, eyes wide. She couldn't help but feel like a stranger among this group. She even felt distant from Hiei. _He hasn't looked at me once since I arrived._

Everyone looked up in surprise when the stadium began to rumble, the roof cracking under the immense pressure of all the demon viewers above.

_This is it._

"Now, without further ado, the moment you've all been waiting for! Let's begin! On my left, Team Urameshi!"

The stone doors in front of them began to slide open. The team was greeted with a chorus of boos and jeers. Michiko quickly grabbed the hood of her coat, pulling it up over her head. She pulled the strings to tighten it around her face. _I don't want him to know I'm here. Not yet._

She couldn't help but cast an anxious glance at Hiei. He stared straight ahead.

Yusuke was the first to step out into the stadium, followed by Kuwabara, then Kurama. Michiko glanced at Hiei once again.

"_Go on."_ Michiko blinked, surprised to hear Hiei's voice in her head. After a moment she took a step, then another, following Kurama out into the stadium. Hiei followed behind.

"You guys just signed your death warrants by showing up here!"

"You! Yeah, you! Rest in peace!"

"Let's see some blood!"

Michiko tried her best to tune out all the yelling, instead focusing on the area in front of her. She could see the arena, with Juri standing in the middle of it. Team Toguro had yet to enter the stadium.

Juri cleared her throat. "Your attention please." She waited for the stadium to quiet down. A smile graced her features. "Please, put your hands together for everyone's favorite… Team Toguro!"

The ground shuddered once more as the door on the opposite side of the stadium began to open. Michiko held her breath. _This is it. It's time._

Michiko kept her gaze lowered, listening. The stadium was quiet. _Footsteps._

_They're coming. _

Glancing up through her lashes, Michiko felt a wave of nausea wash over her when she finally saw him. He was perched on his brother's shoulder, a sickly smile on his twisted lips. Michiko quickly turned her gaze back towards the ground.

Kuwabara fidgeted nervously. When the stadium began roaring, Kuwabara balled his hands into fists. "Enough already!"

The noise in the stadium was unreal. "Die! You hear that Team Urameshi? Die!"

A soft gasp escaped Michiko's lips as Yusuke's spirit energy flared to life. His hands were clenched into fists, his gaze set on the Toguro brothers. _That's right,_ Michiko thought. _Yusuke has his own revenge to deliver._

"Hey, something's wrong here! They're short a team member!" The demons became unsettled, jeering, irritated that Team Toguro appeared to only have four fighters.

The younger Toguro brother chuckled. "Our reserve team member is always ready to join us when required."

A man Michiko did not recognize finally stepped into the arena. He was dressed in a nice suit, his black hair slicked back away from his face.

"Hey, it's him!" Yusuke stared at the man, wide-eyed.

Kuwabara stood up straighter, straining for a better view. "Right, uh… which him?"

"Hmph."

The crowd kept jeering. "Hey big shot, do you even know how to fight?!"

The man joined the rest of his team, slipping his hands in his pockets. He chuckled slightly. "Well, to be honest, I have no intention to participate in this match." He looked at Team Urameshi levelly. "Granted my presence allows Team Toguro to continue, but it means for me is a much better view. I'll stake my life on Yusuke's team being defeated before my turn arrives."

Michiko's eyes widened. She glanced from Team Toguro to her own team. _5 against 4,_ she thought. _How is that going to work?_ She couldn't see any of the boys backing down from this fight, especially Yusuke.

Her hands balled into fists at her sides. She was _so close. _So close to Toguro, but depending on the rules of the match, she might not get to face him.

She hadn't thought of that possibility until now.

She swallowed hard and risked a glance at the opposing team again.

"Let's begin."

"Hey, wait a second!" Juri glared at Team Urameshi. "The rules say that a new player can only be brought in if an original fighter is dead!" Juri pointed at Michiko, frowning. "I don't know who she is, but she certainly doesn't look like Genkai!"

Michiko tensed. The last thing she wanted was to be put on the spot like this. She squeezed her eyes shut, balling her fists in the pockets of her coat.

"It doesn't matter."

Michiko blinked, looking at the strange man in the suit.

"Huh?" Juri looked at Team Toguro, frowning. "You can't just throw out the rules!"

"They have five members, and you very well can't call off this fight." The demons screeching in the background did nothing but help make his point. The man looked at Juri levelly. "I doubt you would make it out of here alive if you didn't let them fight."

Juri gulped audibly, glancing between the two teams. "Uh…"

"Alright!" Koto's voice boomed over the loudspeaker. "There's finally a full roster, so let's begin the Dark Tournament's bloodiest massacre yet!"

Michiko sighed with relief, closing her eyes momentarily. _I don't know who you are,_ she thought silently. She looked at the man in the suit. _But thank you._

As the buzzer sounded, a member of Team Toguro that Michiko didn't recognize stepped into the ring. He stared at Team Urameshi with cold eyes. He lifted his hand, placing a finger against his temple.

"Bang."

"Oh, look at him trying to scare us with his dumb finger!" Kuwabara pounded his fist into his hand, clenching his jaw. "Man, I'm gonna beat him until his mother doesn't recognize him!"

"No." Kurama's calm voice made the entire team pause. Michiko turned and looked back at him. Kurama stepped forward, his eyes trained on the arena. "I will handle him."

Michiko swallowed hard, watching as Kurama stepped into the arena. _Please,_ she thought. _Be careful._

∞ _To be continued ∞_


	9. Chapter 9: Healing, pt I

**Season 2, Episodes 55 & 56**

**Chapter 9: Healing, pt. I**

They'll say the sun is dying

And the fragile can't be saved

And the cold, it will devour us

And we won't rise up and slay giants

...They're wrong.

∞ _The Void _– Muse 

"Ladies and gentlemen, without further ado, the first match begins!" The crowd cheered as Kurama met Karasu in the middle of the arena.

Michiko let her eyes stray to the stands, taking in the various demons. _They want a bloodbath. ...I'm sure they'll get one._

Koto leaned against the announcer's table, vying for a better view. The crowd was cheering louder than ever. "From the sound of things, it seems everyone in the stadium is a big fan of the tall, dark, and gruesome Karasu."

"_What'd you just say?!"_

Michiko blinked, turning around to look at where the voice where coming from. She couldn't help but smile a little when she saw a group of girls and a peculiar demon in a trench coat sitting in the stands. She vaguely recognized the girls as the ones who were in the room when she visited Team Urameshi. _Shizuru. _

"You couldn't pay me to root for that vampire wannabe weirdo!"

Shizuru looked down at her team, instantly recognizing Michiko's small form. She smiled softly, placing a fresh cigarette between her lips.

"Kurama! Kurama! Kurama!"

Michiko couldn't help but smile, turning to face the arena once more. She was careful to keep her hood pulled up around her face.

Yusuke huffed. "Damn it, if they start a riot in the stands, I'm not gonna be the one that saves them." He blinked when Kuwabara bolted towards the fighting arena.

"Hey Kurama, wait!" Kuwabara caught up to the red-haired demon, pausing to talk to him. Michiko stole a glance over at Yusuke. She could sense the immense power he had. _How did he get to be like that? _

"So… seems that you guys have a fan club."

Yusuke reached a hand behind his head, smiling a little. "Yeah, well. Let's just hope they don't cause any trouble for us."

Michiko smiled slightly and turned her attention back to the arena. It seemed that the fight was getting ready to begin.

_Be safe, Kurama. _

"Where is he?!" Yusuke yelled. Michiko's hands flew up, her spirit energy sparking to life as a shield formed in front of her team. The explosion from the bomb was unreal. _Karasu made that out of thin air?_

Michiko squeezed her eyes shut, turning her face away and waiting for the blaze to die down. The explosion was blinding.

"What a great explosion! Karusu has just pelted Kurama with several sticks of dynamite! But tragically, I'm not able to see the damage!"

"Can anyone see him?!" Michiko opened her eyes at Yusuke's request, letting her hands fall and the shield fizzle away after a moment. The entire stage was covered in smoke. _I can't see anything,_ she thought helplessly. Her hands clenched into fists at her side.

Michiko's eyes widened, her body locking into place. _Something's here._ She frowned, her eyes straining to see through the smoke. _What... is that insane energy?_

Lightning crackled throughout the arena as white smoke poured across the stage.

"I've seen all this before! This battle is in for a heart-stopping facelift!" Koto cried.

Suddenly, the smoke cleared. Standing centerstage was a demon Michiko had never seen before. Long, silver hair flowed down his back. Ears like a fox were perched atop his head. ..._Kurama? _

"Well, it looks like I was right! It's the foxy Yoko Kurama!"

Kuwabara's fist shot into the air as he laughed, grinning. "All right! This is going to be sweet!"

_Yoko Kurama?_ Michiko stared at the strange demon on the stage. She had known Kurama was a demon based on his energy, but this was entirely different. This was energy unlike any she had ever felt before.

"You're telling me… that's Kurama?" Yusuke looked exactly how Michiko felt.

"He has several different names. But yes. That's Kurama." Hiei's mouth turned up into a smirk, his gaze not straying from the stage. Michiko followed his gaze, taking in Kurama's new form. She was speechless.

Yoko Kurama took several steps across the stage, his tail flicking slightly. "Creating a bomb from nothing takes talent," he said. _He even sounds different, _Michiko thought. She pulled her coat tighter around her small form, frowning to herself. _Are Kurama and this demon really one and the same? _

"That caliber of power is a sign you belong to a superior class of demons. A class I consider to be fairly worthy." He paused, looking at Karasu seriously. "Worthy to fight, and worthy to die."

Karasu chuckled, raising his hands. Green orbs of light formed around his body. "You flatter me. But we're still not equals." Horrible, ugly mouths sprouted from the green orbs. One licked its lips, smiling greedily.

"Rest assured, Karasu. I wholly agree."

Suddenly, the green lights transformed, gaining veiny skin and large, orange eyes. Wings like those of bats sprung from their sides. And with the point of a finger, Karasu sent them flying towards Kurama.

Michiko watched with wide eyes as Kurama- or, Yoko Kurama- glided effortlessly through the air, dodging the makeshift bombs. _There's too many of them… he's not gonna make it. _Michiko's chest tightened as she watched Kurama soar through the air. _He's not gonna make it._

"_Breathe." _Hiei's voice in her head broke Michiko out of her daze. She released the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and forced herself to bend her knees slightly, which had been locked into place.

Yoko Kurama came to a stop centerstage once more. The flying bombs closed in, surrounding him. _What is he doing?!_ Michiko bit her lip, trying to keep herself from yelling out. She didn't want to distract him.

"My my. It looks like you're surrounded." Karasu slipped his hands into his pockets, seemingly at ease. "What's a boy to do?"

"I thought you'd know better than to corner an animal like a fox, Karasu." The energy around Yoko Kurama seemed to darken as a smirk twisted his features. "We have a tendency to show our teeth."

Michiko flinched as a burst of energy shot up from the stage and into the sky, twisting like a tornado. Her hands grasped her hood desperately, keeping the fabric pulled around her face. _Unbelievable. _

Juri's scream echoed throughout the stadium as Karasu's makeshift bombs began exploding. The entire stadium rumbled as the crowd roared.

When the smoke finally cleared, Michiko couldn't help but gasp. A large, spiky purple plant had grown across the stage. Its tentacles twisted rapidly, seemingly reaching towards Karasu. Horrible mouths formed on the tentacles, opening up to reveal multiple rows of teeth.

"It looks like it's zeroed in on you," Yoko Kurama commented, looking at Karasu. The plant continued to grow around him. His voice was smooth and calm. "I guess all your trembling must have caught its attention."

As the tentacles lashed out at Karasu, their hungry mouths vying for a bite, he leapt across the stage gracefully. He somehow avoided their reach, even as more of them burst through the concrete floor to surround him.

Kuwabara cheered again, grinning. "Yeah! That Super Fox Kurama is gonna beat that idiot, I just know it!" Michiko couldn't help but glance over at him, her face drawn into a grimace. Somehow, she sensed, there was going to be more to this battle.

Karasu soared through the air. His hand began glowing with that green light once more. _He's going to cause another explosion,_ Michiko realized. She tensed as Karasu threw a spirit grenade, causing another loud boom throughout the stadium.

"The plant also responds to aggression," Yoko said calmly. "So it will be all the more vicious once you attack."

The plant lashed out relentlessly. Michiko couldn't help but sigh with relief when one of the tentacles finally wrapped itself around Karasu, squeezing his body tightly. _It's over._

More and more tentacles came up, wrapping around Karasu. The lean warrior choked, the mask on his face falling off and tumbling to the ground. Eventually, you couldn't even see his body.

"Yeah! Kurama sure showed that punk what's up!" Kuwabara grinned. "And he closed the deal in a measly five minutes!"

_Five minutes?_ Michiko thought numbly. _That felt like an eternity. _

"Yeah, two more wins and it's done," Yusuke said, his face lit with determination.

Michiko looked over at Hiei, unable to shake the fear that something was amiss. His expression was hardened. "Is something wrong?" she asked quietly.

Hiei didn't respond, his eyes glued on where Karasu had been.

Juri climbed to her feet, laughing nervously. "Um, well, it looks like Karasu has been soundly defeated, and the winner of the first match is Team Urameshi's Kurama!"

The plant wrapped around Karasu moved suddenly. "Hey- stay back!"

Michiko frowned. Green lights burst forth through the plant. Juri's scream echoed through the stadium as yet another explosion rocked the earth.

"I wouldn't count me out just yet."

Kurama paused at the edge of the stage, turning to look back at Karasu after a moment. The only sign of injury was a thin line of blood trailing out of his mouth.

"Huh?" Michiko's brow furrowed. Sakyo was stepping back from the stage. _Something is definitely wrong._

Karasu started pulling air into his lungs, the empty space around him glowing a pale green. His hair faded from jet black to a platinum blonde.

Kuwabara stepped back slightly."Hey uh, can someone fill me in here? What's going on with his hair?!"

Hiei frowned. "He's internalizing his power. The bombs he creates are now inside him, virtually making him one giant explosive."

"Are you serious?!" Yusuke looked at Hiei, incredulous. _He's dead serious,_ she realized. Her eyes turned back to Karasu. _He's about to explode. _

"Get back," Michiko commanded. She took a step forward, placing herself in front of the group. She swallowed thickly, watching at Karasu engulfed more of the air around him in blinding green light. He soared up into the air, roaring with laughter. _He… he's insane._

Suddenly, Karasu plumented back towards the ground, making a beeline for Kurama. At the moment of impact, Michiko's hands flew up. Orange lightning danced between her fingers as a large shield burst forth, protecting her team form the flying rubble. Unable to maintain her grip on the hood of her coat, it flew back, her brunette hair whipping wildly behind her. _I… I can't hold it_, she thought, squeezing her eyes shut. She turned her face away, the force of the blast threatening to send her flying off her feet. She allowed herself to take a step back, vying for a stronger stance.

Eventually, the burst from the explosion faded. Michiko lowered her hands shakily, the shield fizzling out. Her eyes burned from the smoke filling the stadium. She blinked away the tears in her eyes, looking back to make sure everyone on her team was alright. _No. Not everyone. _

"Kurama!" She ran closer to the edge of the stage, trying to see through the smoke.

Yusuke ran after her. "Does anyone see him?!"

As the smoke finally began to clear, a figure came into view in the center of the ring. Karasu began laughing once more. Kurama was nowhere to be seen.

"Now _that's_ what I call devastation!" Juri cried.

The stadium was silent for a moment but for the sound of crumbling stone. _Kurama._ Michiko swallowed thickly, her eyes burning with tears. No one on Team Urameshi was supposed to die.

"_You should know, if we lose… none of us will survive." _

Michiko slammed her fist against the edge of the ring, tears streaming down her face. _What is the point of all this?_ She thought numbly. _Why are they even here? _

All she wanted to do was kill Toguro. That's all she wanted.

No. Even that wasn't entirely true. All she wanted was _peace_. She wanted her mind, body, and soul back.

She wanted _rest._

_No one else was supposed to die._

Michiko closed her eyes, quickly feeling overwhelmed.

_"Hey, what the hell was that?! You could have taken my head off!"_

"_I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to go through that."_

"_The name's Kuwabara, Kazuma Kuwabara. I'm sorry if we didn't get off on the right foot before!"_

"_Hey lady. Don't mess this up." _

"_You couldn't pay me to root for that vampire wannabe weirdo!"_

"_You need other people to challenge you so you can get stronger."_

"_Hiei said that you were strong enough. I trust his word."_

For the longest time, all Michiko focused on was herself and what she wanted. Killing Toguro in an effort to reclaim what he had taken from her. Getting stronger so she could see it through. Training to protect herself. Training to _fight_ and extract her revenge.

_There's more to this,_ she thought suddenly. She reached a hand up, wiping the tears from her cheeks. Ash smeared across her skin. _There's more to this than just revenge. _

Another stone rumbled, echoing throughout the quiet stadium. Michiko blinked and looked up, her breath catching in her throat. _Please,_ she thought desperately. _Please. _After what felt like an eternity, Kurama finally emerged from underneath a pile of rubble.

"Oh wow! That Kurama is like a nasty virus! You just can't get rid of him!"

Kurama struggled to his feet, grimacing in pain. He grasped his towards a jagged cut on his left arm, stumbling towards the tattered ring. _Kurama,_ Michiko thought. _Please don't die._

With a shaky hand, Kurama slowly reached back behind his head, pulling a rose from his hair. It trembled in his hand, spirit energy falling away from it before it burst in his hand.

Karasu laughed. "You're too weak, Kurama. You can't even control the most basic of your attacks. Make this easier on the both of us and just give in. I promise it won't hurt too much."

"Kurama!" Yusuke slammed his hand against the ring, fire in his eyes.

Kurama threw the rose stem away, leaping towards Karasu. Kurama swung, kicked, leaped, following Karasu around the broken stadium.

_Kurama, what are you doing?_

"He has a plan." Hiei's eyes didn't stray from the two dancing figures. "It's obvious in the way he moves."

Kurama finally landed a blast to Karasu's chest. Karasu spun back, landing on his feet. The two fighters stared at each other, silent for a moment.

"You're just full of surprises, but I thought you'd be more original." Karasu placed a hand on his chest, digging underneath the skin. He finally pulled out a seed. He held it between his fingers, amused. "Did you really think this would work?"

"It's called tact, Kurama. You should consider using some." Karasu tossed the seed into the air. The seed burst into dust.

Suddenly, metal claws shot up from the ground, encircling Kurama's left foot. _Oh no._

"This is what I call my mad bomb." A small creature shot up from the ground, snaking around Kurama's foot. It grinned hungrily.

"Time to say bombs away!" It cried. The explosion shook the stadium floor, sending Kurama flying through the air. A trail of blood followed.

Yusuke grasped the edge of the ring, eyes wide. "Kurama!"

Karasu's laughter filled the arena as Kurama struggled to to his feet. "Don't move another inch Kurama!" Yusuke screamed. "You're surrounded by bombs!"

Michiko's eyes widened, noticing the green glowing orbs that had come to surround the red-haired demon. Her hands clenched at her sides. _Maybe I could shield him,_ she thought desperately. But as the orbs circled Kurama, she knew that it would be impossible. _They're too close to him!_

"You know, this entire battle has been an exercise in futility." Karasu saunted towards Kurama. "You're weak. You're tired. You're powerless." Karasu came to a stop in front of Kurama, smiling. "You're pathetic."

The bombs soared towards Kurama, one by one, exploding upon contact.

Michiko gripped the edge of the ring, her knuckles turning white. "Kurama!"

Kurama cried out, falling to his knees. _Blood. So much blood. _Michiko's eyes flashed. For a moment, she was back on that table. She could feel the cold metal pressing against her bare skin.

_No. _

She shook her head fiercely, forcing herself to focus back on the battle in front of her. _It's not real. _

_I'm here now. _

Kurama struggled to his feet once more. _He can't keep going like this. He can't. _

"Alright. Let's end this." Michiko closed her eyes and turned her face away, unable to watch as the bombs once against sailed towards Kurama. She heard him crying out in pain.

"_No!" _Yusuke's fists slammed against the ring, tears springing to his eyes.

Michiko forced herself to look at the ring one last time, just as Kurama fell forward, collapsing onto the ground.

The crowd roared.

"Do it already!"

"Finish him!"

Juri raced towards Kurama's body, eyes wide. "Okay! He has until the count of ten! If he stays down, Karasu wins!"

_Stay down,_ Michiko thought desperately. _Please, please stay down. _

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

The stadium shook as the demons cheered, laughing at Kurama's sunken form.

"Four!"

"Five!"

"Six!"

_Please don't be dead._

"Seven!"

With a soft groan, Kurama struggled desperately to rise. Karasu raised his hand, preparing the final blow.

"No!" The scream tore itself out of Michiko's throat, her eyes glued to Karasu's hand as it swung down towards the helpless demon.

Kurama screamed, pushing himself towards Karasu. With all he had left, a burst of energy emanated from his body, barreling towards the opposing fighter. As the energy slammed into Karasu's chest, a final, sickly plant formed. It burrowed into Karasu's chest, pulsing.

"How…? How did he do this?" Karasu stared down at the plant in shock. His skin paled as the plant pumped steadily, slowly sucking the life out of him.

Kurama lay on the floor of the arena, motionless. After a moment, Karasu's body joined him, collapsing into a heap.

"His life energy! It's fading!"

_Kurama!_

Team Urameshi watched helplessly, unable to step into the ring until the fight was called. The stadium was silent while the two fighters lay unmoving. Kurama's plant slowly crawled on top of Karasu's body, consuming what was left of him.

_Get up. Please get up._

Slowly, Kurama began to move. He pushed his hands underneath him, struggling to sit up. Michiko breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank god._

"Yeah, that's how you win a fight!" Yusuke cheered.

Kuwabara grinned. "He's a little jacked up, but I'd say we won!"

Michiko closed her eyes, feeling a weight lift off her shoulders. _We won._

∞ _To be continued ∞_


	10. Chapter 10: Healing, pt II

**Chapter 10: Healing, pt. II**

**Season 2, Episodes 57 & 58**

Interchanging mind control

Come let the revolution take its toll

If you could flick a switch and open your third eye,

you'd see that we should never be afraid to die

∞ _Uprising _– Muse 

"And the winner by total gross-out is Kurama and the folks at Team Urameshi!" Koto cried.

Yusuke bolted into the ring, heading straight for Kurama. Kuwabara followed a second later. Michiko watched as the boys hurried to their friend, quickly pulling his arms around their shoulders to help him stand. Kurama was alive, and that was all that mattered.

Michiko's relief quickly faded as her gaze travelled to the opposing team. _My hood._

The elder Toguro brother's eyes locked onto hers. After a moment, he grinned.

Hiei was staring hard at Team Toguro. "They don't look like a team that just lost a match," he said quietly. "What do they know that we don't?"

Michiko did not respond. She stood, frozen in place, her stomach curling. Her hands clenched into fists at her sides. Every fiber of her being was screaming at her to run, to get as far away from this place as she possibly could.

The murmuring crowd, the tattered ring- even Hiei fell away from her as she tumbled down the rabbit hole, her mind taking her to another place and another time.

_Dark metal beams ran vertically across the ceiling. They often reminded Michiko of a prison cell, one tucked away in the far corner of the Universe, cut off from all of humanity. Sometimes, she thought she could feel their weight pressing down on her, threatening to crush her. _

_A large industrial fan above her head spun slowly, silently. When Toguro left her alone, unable to sleep, Michiko would count the blades as they rotated. _

_The fan never stopped moving. _

_There were no windows that she could see, so there was never an indication of whether it was day or night. Time did not seem to exist here. The warehouse, seemingly abandoned, had dusty equipment pressed along the walls. The air was stale, and smelled vaguely of sex, iron, and vomit. _

_When her body couldn't physically stay awake any longer, Michiko would fall unconscious. But it never felt like she was truly sleeping. Some part of her was always alert, guarding against any impending danger. _

_She did not dream. _

_At first, Michiko tried to count the number of times she slept, attempting to track the number of days she had spent here. Eventually, she lost count. _

_The fan kept spinning slowly. _

_The time spent alone in the warehouse felt far worse than the time Toguro was actually present. She would lay there, silently counting the fan blades, having no idea if or when Toguro would return... or what he might do to her next._

_At least when he was with her, she knew what was going to happen. _

_She never saw him coming or going. He always just appeared out of thin air, like a ghost. He always enjoyed scaring her upon arrival. God forbid he arrive when she was sleeping. _

_No matter how much time passed, the fan kept spinning. _

_Sometimes Michiko wondered if she had actually died with Akari. Maybe this was her afterlife, a sort of limbo, punishing her for some misdeed of her youth. Maybe she wasn't a good daughter. Maybe she wasn't a good sister. _

_Maybe she wasn't a good person. _

_The fan remained silent, ever spinning. _

"_Brother." _

_Michiko's eyes opened instinctively, her body tensing as she realized she was not alone. She turned her face towards the unfamiliar voice, her eyes squinting in the dim light. _

_Toguro's voice echoed through the warehouse. "My dear brother! What brings you here? Did you miss me?" He cackled, seemingly amused at the idea._

_The other voice did not speak for a moment. "We have work to do," it finally said. _

"_Work? But I've been having so much fun here! I've been working on a project!" Toguro appeared next to the table, grinning down at Michiko. "See, look!" _

_Michiko looked past her captor, desperately wanting to see who the strange visitor was. Her eyes came to rest on a tall, muscular man, with dark skin and jet black hair. A pair of dark sunglasses hid his eyes from view. He seemed to stare at Michiko for a moment before looking back at Toguro._

"_I don't care. You can find another plaything." _

_Toguro scoffed. He ran a hand along Michiko's thigh, causing her to shudder. "But-"_

_The stranger suddenly grabbed Toguro's wrist, stopping his hand from straying any farther. The two were silent, staring at each other for several tense moments. All Michiko could do was watch, her eyes wide._

_Finally, Toguro sighed. "You're always ruining my fun," he whined. He took one last look at Michiko, his eyes grazing every inch of her. With a sigh he finally turned and walked away. "Wherever you're taking me, it better be good!" he called back._

_The stranger watched Toguro walk away before looking down at Michiko again. She still couldn't see his eyes behind the dark sunglasses. He leaned down, and for a moment Michiko was terrified he was going to kiss her. Instead, he tugged on the rope around her right wrist. When it snapped, Michiko couldn't help but flinch._

_Wordlessly, he straightened, staring at her for a minute longer before walking away._

_Michiko laid there for what felt like ages, too terrified to move, her heart pounding like a jackhammer in her chest. Maybe it was a trap. Maybe she was dreaming._

_The warehouse was silent. The fan kept spinning above her. _

"Michiko!" The small girl jumped slightly, jarred out of her thoughts. Hiei had planted himself in front of her, glaring."If you do that in a fight, you're as good as dead," he snapped. "If you waste this opportunity, that's on you."

Michiko swallowed thickly. Wordlessly, she pulled her hood over her head again, lowering her eyes. _He's right_, she thought numbly. One slip-up, one flashback, one moment's hesitation could mean her death.

Yusuke and Kuwabara helped Kurama out of the ring. They lowered him onto the ground, his back resting against the edge of the arena. Michiko caught Kurama's gaze and smiled a little. _"If we lose… none of us will survive."_

Michiko looked from Kurama, to Yusuke, to Kuwabara. A weird feeling rose in her chest as she watched them, like a balloon filling up with air. _No. It wouldn't just be my death._ Her gaze strayed to Hiei. He side-eyed her before turning his attention to the announcer board.

_I'm not acting on my own anymore. My actions affect them._

Michiko stood there for a moment longer before reaching up, grasping the edges of the hood of her coat. She finally pushed it back, letting the shadow fall away from her face once more.

_If I lose… if I die… they very well could too._

Clenching her jaw, Michiko looked at Team Toguro. She could feel her blood boiling with anger. Not just for herself, but for her entire team.

_This ends here._

Koto's voice echoed through the loud speaker. "Okay everyone, it looks like the official ruling is in! Juri?"

Juri cleared her throat, her ears twitching. "Alright guys! The official announcement from the tournament committee says that the winner of match one is Karasu!"

_What?_

Michiko frowned. She could feel her anger rising, threatening to boil to the surface.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Yusuke cried.

"That's not fair!" Kuwabara yelled. "These judges have had it out for us since the first day!"

_We're missing something,_ Michiko thought. She looked up at the announcer's board, staring hard at the final decision.

Yusuke entered the ring, stalking towards Juri. "Hey, you! With the big fish ears!" He grabbed Juri's shoulder, glaring at her angrily. "How the hell does a dead guy win?!"

Juri shrugged Yusuke's hand away with a huff. "I'm not talking to you if you can't keep your grimey fingers to yourself!"

"I'll put these grimey fingers through your face if you don't start talking!" He smarted back.

"Fine!" Juri glared at Yusuke. "Your friend lost the stupid match because he was down for ten seconds after I started counting!"

_Shit._

Michiko thought back to Kurama as he laid motionless in the ring. _She had made it to seven. Kurama trying to get his hands underneath him to push himself up. Eight. Karasu raising his hand, preparing the final blow. Nine. Michiko screaming as Karasu's hand swung. Ten. Kurama finally launching towards Karasu, ultimately ending the battle._

_Fuck. _Michiko closed her eyes a moment before finally looking at Yusuke. "She's right," she called to him. "Kurama didn't hit Karasu until after the count would have been over. Leave the poor girl alone."

Yusuke huffed. "Well why didn't you just say so," he muttered. He shoved his hands into his pockets, storming out of the ring as the crowd roared.

"Shut up!" Kuwabara yelled, waving his fist. He huffed after a moment. "No one seems to be taking into account our moral victory here. At least all of our team members are still alive!"

"You just don't get it." Michiko's blood ran cold as she looked at the elder Toguro brother. The crowd fell silent when he spoke, listening eagerly. "Your observation is, as usual, short-sighted and incorrect."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Kuwabara smarted back.

"Kuwabara," Michiko said sharply. Her eyes didn't leave Toguro. "Shut up."

Toguro tossed his head back, his body shaking with the voracity of his laughter. "Even if by some _cruel_ cosmic joke you survive your matches, you forget that the champions are each granted a wish." He smirked, his eyes moving to Michiko. "Once our team wins, and mine is awarded, I'll wish for the death of every last one of you." As Michiko's eyes widened Toguro laughed again. He flung a hand out suddenly and pointed at her, grinning. His eyes began glowing red, hinting at all the demon energy lurking beneath the surface of his skin. "Except for you, of course. You'll be coming with me. Afterall, there's so much more I'd like to do to you."

The crowd began yelling and jeering as Michiko stared down Toguro, her jaw clenched. _I'm going to kill him. _She took a step towards the ring, practically seeing red. _I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him._

Yusuke placed a hand on her shoulder, breaking her from her trance. "Forget world peace," he muttered, glaring at Team Toguro. "Now I'll just wish for muzzles on every last one of these bastards."

"Want to know what I'll wish for when we beat them?" Hiei stepped forward, smirking. Michiko looked over at him. She hadn't remotely thought about the prize for winning. Before today, she hadn't even known what it was. Hiei's gaze remained on Team Toguro, determined. "I'll wish for the bloody death of every member of that corrupt tournament committee, so that I'll never be pulled into one of these carnivals again."

The man in the suit chuckled. "And even to the loser go the spoils," he said. He pulled out a cigarette, placing it to his lips with a smile. "We've already taken care of the committee, haven't we?" Michiko's eyes widened as she looked towards the announcer's board, then the VIP box. She could only imagine the bloodshed.

With that, Team Toguro's next fighter stepped into the ring. "Bui," the elder Toguro purred. "What initiative! I didn't expect you to step up so soon!" He was tall, almost as tall as the younger Toguro brother. He wore heavy armor and had a metal mask pulled over his face.

"He's mine." Hiei turned to look at his team, resolved. "Yusuke. I planned on taking that thug with the sunglasses for myself. But after what he did to Genkai, I believe vengeance belongs to you."

_What he did to Genkai?_ Michiko's eyes widened a little with realization. She turned and looked at the younger Toguro brother.

"_Genkai's been finished." _Hiei's voice echoed in her head. _Then that massive demon energy..._

She swallowed thickly, tearing her gaze away from Team Toguro. ..._Both of them are monsters._

Yusuke stared at Hiei before nodding slightly, showing his thanks. Hiei smirked slightly before shifting his gaze to Michiko. "You." He looked at her hard, his expression guarded. Michiko tried not to squirm under his gaze. Hiei remained silent for a moment. "You better win," he finally muttered.

With that, Hiei leapt into the ring.

Kuwabara frowned. "Hey!" He yelled after him. "What do you mean, what he did to Genkai?!"

Yusuke crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes on Hiei's back. Michiko stole a glance over at him. "You okay?" she murmured. Yusuke chuckled.

"Believe me lady." Yusuke's eyes travelled to the younger Toguro brother, his expression hard. "I'll be fine."

"Incredible! Bui is using his axe to throw concrete blocks from the ring at Hiei! No one can explain to me why the fighters keep attacking the audience, but I guess it does make the pain that much more widespread!"

Michiko ducked as a block flew over her head, crashing into the stands behind her. _There's no logic to this. Bui's throwing at random. There's no way he can hit Hiei._

"I may be a small target, but this is sad!" Hiei came to a stop, holding out his left hand. The Jagan Eye began to glow, and the white headband around Hiei's forehead withered away to dust. "Prepare yourself, for the _Fist of the Mortal Flame_!"

Michiko watched in awe as another chunk of concrete sailed into Hiei's clenched fist, shattering to a million pieces. Then he hit another. And another.

_Something's wrong,_ she thought suddenly. She looked at Bui. She was still utterly confused by his tactics in this fight. _He has to know that those attacks will do nothing._ Her eyes followed Bui as he continued to throw the concrete. Suddenly, he launched into the air.

"Hiei!" Michiko ran towards the ring, grasping the edge. "Look out!"

Hiei's eyes widened as another concrete block broke apart, crumbling apart simply to reveal Bui falling from the sky, his axe mid-swing. It was aimed straight for his head.

With a loud cry, Hiei met the blade of the axe with his fist. Lightning crackled between the fighters as Hiei grunted, stopping the axe in its tracks.

_Unbelievable. _Michiko stared at Hiei's hand, her eyes wide.

Suddenly the axe broke apart, its blade spinning wildly past Juri and out of the ring. Bui quickly conjured another axe with his spirit energy, launching it at the small demon.

"At least you're consistent," Hiei said, smirking. "Consistently foolish if you think this axe will have any more impact than the last!" With a bare hand he reached up, catching the blade of the axe once more.

_The power needed to stop an axe with your bare hands…_

It was then that Michiko realized the immense power that Hiei had. Not only in spirit energy, but in bravery and confidence as well. Any normal person would have ducked, or blocked, or tried to avoid the axe in any way that they could. And there Hiei stood, smirking, unflinching as he caught the blade.

After a moment the axe dissolved into a burst of spirit energy.

_Unbelievable. _

"Uhh, remind me to never let Hiei touch me again anytime soon- or like, ever!" Kuwabara said. He looked just as shocked at Michiko.

"His power has grown exponentially in this tournament." Kuwabara jumped as Kurama appeared next to him, his gaze set on the two fighters. "The only question is; can his body bear the Darkness Flame as well?"

_Darkness Flame?_

Michiko looked back at the ring quickly, her fingers clenched onto the stone edge.

"I warned you that was a foolish maneuver. But you refused to listen, much to your disadvantage… and my boredom." Hiei complained. He glared at Bui. The two fighters stared at each other for a long moment. It was Bui who finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry to bore you... How about this. I'll remove my armor." Bui reached down, undoing the armor from his right wrist. "You should know two things, Hiei the swordsman." He tossed the piece of armor away, flexing his arm. It fell to the ground with a loud _thud._ "I was saving this for someone else. And this… is the highest compliment I give." Bui removed the armor from his other arm, tossing it away as well. _Thud._

"Whoa, that stuff's heavy," Kuwabara muttered. "How does he fight in that?"

Bui kneeled down to remove the armor from his left leg. "I'm honored, really I am," Hiei said. He smirked, watching Bui. "But are you sure you can handle a direct hit from me without any armor?"

_Thud_. "I'll handle it," Bui murmured. "Most fighters wear armor to protect themselves from their opponent." _Thud._ "But I'm the opposite." Bui reached up, tugging his helmet from his head, exposing teal hair and a scarred face. _Thud._ "I actually wear armor to protect my opponent from myself." And with that, Bui finally removed the mask from his mouth, tossing it away.

Bui flexed his hands, clenching them into fists after a moment. "You see, my powers are so great, I can't control them on my own." His spirit energy suddenly flared to life, shooting up into the sky into a great blue vortex. Michiko held a hand up to shield her eyes from the bright light, her hair flying back behind her. _His energy is enormous. How did we not sense that before?_

"That's unreal," Kuwabara said.

"His armor must have contained his power," Kurama mused. His gaze remained steadily on Bui, waiting to see what he would do next.

"I call this Battle Aura," Bui cried. He held his arms out, not unlike Christ on the crucifix. "I'd like to see you try and top it!"

Hiei chuckled slightly. "So would I," he muttered. Then, he grinned. "But I doubt I'll have to try!" With that, Hiei's demon energy sprung to life. He launched into the air, swinging a kick for Bui's head. Bui countered, soaring towards Hiei. Using his hands to channel his energy, Bui launched a shot at Hiei's head. Hiei met the energy with a punch, and it dissolved into pieces, scattering all over the arena.

Michiko ducked her head again as the two fighters began sparring, trading shots back and forth. Her eyes desperately tried to track Hiei, but he was too fast for even her to see.

Hiei appeared behind Bui suddenly, grinning before vanishing again. Upon disappearing, a massive bout of spirit energy appeared to be racing straight towards the opposing fighter. It collided into Bui's body and he cried out in pain, launching into the air before smashing into the floor of the arena. Michiko held her hands up, trying to protect herself from the blinding blast.

As the light faded, Michiko slowly lowered her hands. "He tricked him," she said. She couldn't help but smile, hopeful that this would be over soon.

"Getting beat by your own attack? Man, that's gotta be humiliating!" Kuwabara cried.

Michiko squinted, trying to see through the dust that had settled over the arena. She couldn't see either of the two fighters. Eventually, Hiei's form became visible. His back was to her, and he was looking down at what she assumed with Bui's body.

Hiei's fists clenched at his sides when he saw Bui still standing."Impossible!" Bui's spirit energy flared to life once more, slowly lifting him out of the crater in the middle of the ring.

"I told you Hiei. You'd truly have to try in order to top me." Bui landed at the edge of the crater, smirking. "Maybe now you'll take me seriously, and show me the respect that I deserve."

Hiei scoffed. "So, it's going to take more than that to bang you up." He reached up and began removing the bandage from his right arm, his eyes not leaving Bui.

Michiko frowned, watching him. "What is he doing?" she whispered to Kurama.

"That binding has an explicit purpose," he explained quietly. "That bandage is similar to Bui's armor. It helps contain Hiei's energy." His eyes widened after a moment. He turned to look at Michiko seriously. "Neither fighter can control their energy," he said. He glanced up in the stands, his eyes seeking out their small fanclub. "If they clash… this stadium could crumble."

Michiko followed Kurama's gaze, freezing when her eyes came to rest on Shizuru. _Oh, no. _She turned quickly to look at the ring again. Hiei's bandage slowly spiralled to the ground. A soft gasp escaped her lips when she saw his arm.

_What is that?_

A thick black line snaked its way around Hiei's arm, looping several times before coming to a stop atop his hand. Michiko finally realized that it was a dragon.

_It's beautiful._ Michiko pursed her lips, watching Hiei. A dark energy was beginning to form around him, ensnaring his arm, clouding the dragon from view. _This must be the Darkness Flame. _

Hiei's energy flared suddenly. He looked at Bui levelly. "Once your own doom has been unravelled… I assure you, there's no turning back."

A chill ran down Michiko's spine. _Something… is coming. _Michiko took a slight step away from the ring. The wind picked up, whipping around the stadium fiercely. Dark lightning seemed to fall out of the sky, crackling down into the stadium. The earth trembled beneath Michiko's feet.

Hiei grinned again before clenching his fist, preparing to swing. "_Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" _He charged towards Bui, his fist flying. A massive dragon burst forth, moving to consume Bui. He cried out in pain as the dragon snatched him, running wild. The stadium trembled. Michiko stumbled, moving to regroup with her team.

"Hey uh, shouldn't we hide under something?!" Kuwabara yelled over the roar.

Kurama shook his head fiercely. "Wait! Look!" Bui was still screaming, holding onto the head of the dragon as it swing wildly in the stadium. "He's actually trying to stop it. I didn't think that was possible!"

The stadium groaned angrily, unable to contain all of the energy any longer. With a loud roar, dragon burst through the ceiling. Concrete and rock tumbled down, falling onto the audience. People started screaming as the energy grew to be too much. Demons were vanishing in the stands, incinerated by the immense pressure.

_This is a warzone._ Michiko ducked another piece of falling stone, stealing a glance up at the sky. The heavens were blood red. The dragon danced, weaving through the black clouds with Bui in its grasp.

Suddenly, the dragon turned, spinning back towards the gaping hole in the ceiling. Michiko caught a glimpse of Hiei, standing at the mouth of the opening. The dragon charged towards him quickly.

"_No!"_ The dragon slammed into Hiei, consuming him completely before rising into the sky. Tears sprung to Michiko's eyes. Smoke constricted her lungs. Debris was still falling from the ceiling, threatening the lives of everyone below.

Slowly, the sky cleared. White clouds gradually rolled into view, their tails dancing over the light blue heavens. The smoke in the stadium cleared, and the earth finally fell silent.

"What a maneuver!" Koto cried. "Bui managed to force the Dragon of the Darkness Flame away from himself and directly towards Hiei, causing the three-eyed warrior to be swallowed by his own beast of destruction!"

_Hiei,_ Michiko thought desperately. Tears streamed down her face. Her eyes remained glued to the hole in the ceiling. Bui jumped down from the jagged edge, landing on his feet below. He began to move towards Team Toguro.

"Juri! Where's your call? We can't do this without you!"

Juri rose from the floor, tears in her eyes. The small demon appeared deeply shaken. Wiping the tears from her face, she cleared her throat. "Well, um…" She looked towards Bui, uncertain. "Hiei can't compete without a body. So…"

Michiko grasped the edge of the ring, her world spinning as her stomach lurched. She felt like she was going to be sick. _We failed_, she thought. _We failed._

Juri gestured towards Bui, forcing a smile onto her face. "I guess the official winner can only be-"

Bui suddenly cried out as a blinding light burst forth into the arena, threatening to send Michiko flying off her feet. Dark and light energy twisted together, fighting against one another as it pulsated in midair. Michiko would have sworn she could vaguely see Hiei's lean form amidst the shadows.

The energy suddenly plummeted to the earth, sending rock and dust flying into the air.

_Hiei._

Michiko watched with wide-eyes, her heart in her throat. The light swirled into a massive pulsating vortex, mist scattering along the ground. With a final burst of light, Hiei appeared, kneeling in the ring.

A weight lifted off of Michiko's chest. She pulled a deep breath into her lungs, closing her eyes momentarily. Hiei slowly rose to his feet, a soft white energy hovering above his skin. Michiko opened her eyes again, studying the small fire demon.

_Wait a second. _Michiko stared a minute longer, incredulous. "His… his arm," she finally said softly. _The dragon… it's vanished._

Yusuke whistled, his eyes glued to Hiei as well. "Now _that's_ cool," he murmured.

Michiko looked to Kurama, silently asking for an explanation. Kurama's brow furrowed, his eyes not straying from the two fighters. "He has consumed the darkness technique," he explained quietly.

"What?" Kuwabara shook his head. "You mean he _ate_ the dragon?"

Kurama nodded slightly. "Apparently, he's learned what no one before him has. The only way to gain real control of the Darkness Flame is to trap it within." Kurama glanced at his team. "Now the dragon is inside him… and at his full disposal."

Michiko swallowed thickly, looking back at Hiei. She could feel his energy growing as he tapped into the full power of the dragon lurking inside him.

"Countless centuries. Countless masters trying to harness the power of the Darkness Flame." Hiei's power continued to grow, becoming nearly blinding. He flexed his hands, looking down at them proudly. Michiko squinted into the light, in utter awe of what she was witnessing. "Only I have had the courage, the strength, and the abandon to realize its glorious potential." Hiei looked at Bui, determination in his eyes. "I have the power of the black dragon. Because now I _am_ the dragon!"

Bui screamed in frustration, launching towards the small demon. His Battle Aura flared to life as he raised his hand to strike. Michiko flinched when he hit Hiei across the face.

Hiei opened his eyes after a moment. "Nice try," he murmured.

Bui swung again, and again, and again, desperately lunging at Hiei in an effort to break him.

The dragon did not budge.

Hiei finally raised a hand, catching one of Bui's punches mid-swing. He smirked, staring down the opposing fighter as he slowly sucked his Battle Aura into nothingness.

Bui screamed again in frustration, trying to launch another barrage of fists into the small demon. But the dragon was tired of this. He flared to life, snatching Bui and carrying him far into the air.

_I've never seen such power,_ Michiko thought, her eyes wide. She felt incredibly small compared to the enormous blast of energy in front of her. _He truly could take down the entire stadium if he wasn't in control._

With a final punch, Hiei sent Bui's body flying into the stadium. He crashed into the stands, and after the dust finally settled, everything was silent.

"Juri! The count!" Koto cried.

"One!"

Bui laid motionless in the tattered stands. Hiei stared was staring down at him.

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Four!"

_He's not going to get up,_ Michiko realized, staring at the crater Bui's body had made in the bleachers. Her eyes shifted to Hiei. _Are they… talking?_

"Five!"

"Six!"

"Seven!"

"Eight!"

Hiei finally jumped, launching into the air. He landed lightly on his feet in the center of the ring, next to Juri.

"Nine! And… ten! The second fight is over! Hiei takes the point!"

Hiei smirked and sauntered out of the ring. He jumped down to the ground, looking at his team. "Really awesome Hiei," Yusuke said, grinning.

_He's shaking,_ Michiko realized. She frowned, watching him carefully.

Kuwabara laughed nervously. "Yeah, great job Hiei! Now uh, why don't you just go back into the ring and beat the rest of them?"

Hiei shook his head warily. "That's against the rules, you cretin. Besides, my attack expired." The small demon yawned, his eyes drooping. "I don't know if your brains can imagine it… but this attack drained a good deal of my energy." He reached up and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

A giggle bubbled on Michiko's lips. They trembled, trying to contain her laughter, but soon she couldn't hold it back anymore. She started laughing, tears springing to her eyes. Hiei glared at her irritably. "Think you guys can find a safe place for my body to rest where it won't get stepped on?"

Michiko wiped her eyes, taking a deep breath to calm herself down. "I think we can manage that," she said softly. She paused, looking at Hiei, her smile fading. She knew this likely meant that Hiei would not be conscious and able to see her fight.

_I'll show you,_ she thought silently. _I promise I'll show you every minute of the fight after you've recovered. _

Hiei stared at her a moment before focusing on the entirety of his team. "Take care of the Toguro brothers," he commanded. "If I wake up and we've lost… I swear... I'll kill you all." With that, Hiei's eyes slipped closed as his body swayed unsteadily. Michiko rushed towards him, managing to catch him before he toppled over.

She carefully lowered Hiei to the ground, kneeling down beside him. She stared at the small demon for a moment. _I promise. I won't let you down,_ she thought silently.

Kurama's chuckling drew her out of her thoughts. Yusuke crouched down, laughter racking his body. "Well, that's Hiei for you," he said, grinning. "He faints, but he still has time for threats!"

Michiko smiled a little at Yusuke's words and looked down at Hiei again. She studied the sleeping demon. _He'll be dead when you wake up... I promise._

∞ _To be continued ∞_


	11. Chapter 11: Healing, pt III

Chapter 11: Healing, pt. III

Season 2, episodes 59 & 60

Hey everyone, Botan here! The arena is in shambles after Kurama and Hiei's fights, so the tournament officials decided to put the final round on pause while they ready the replacement ring. But don't go anywhere, the long-awaited fight between Michiko and the elder Toguro is up next!

You will be the death of me.

∞ _Time is Running Out _\- Muse 

Koto cleared her throat, tapping the microphone before speaking. Her voice rang out throughout the stadium. "Alright people, I've just received word that we'll have a long intermission while the replacement ring is brought in. Feel free to move around the parts of the stadium that still exist, and as always, don't forget the snack bars!"

Michiko slipped her hands into her pockets, studying the tattered ring before gazing up at the massive hole in the stadium. Yusuke followed her gaze. "You've got to hand it to him, when Hiei's feeling serious, he really lets you know," he murmured.

Kurama nodded in agreement. "With this technique mastered, his power is overwhelming indeed." The red-haired demon smirked slightly. "We'll have to stay on his good side."

"_I could kill you in an instant if I wanted to."_

_He wasn't kidding._

Michiko stole a glance at Team Toguro, her expression hard. The elder Toguro smirked at her.

Sighing, Michiko turned away, moving to sit at the edge of the arena. She sank to the ground, her legs sprawled out in front of her. She closed her eyes for several moments.

"Are you okay?" Michiko blinked and looked up at Kuwabara, smiling a little.

"Yeah. I'm okay."

Kuwabara moved to sit beside the small girl, his eyes straying to the shambled ring. "Seems an awful lot like they're trying to show off," he mumbled. Michiko chuckled softly.

"Our fighters, or theirs?"

Kuwabara snorted in response.

The two were silent a moment. Michiko finally looked over at Kuwabara, biting her lip. "Hey, um… I'm sorry I told you to shut up earlier."

Kuwabara laughed, shaking his head. "Oh, don't worry about it! Besides, I hear it from my sister all the time."

Michiko glanced up towards the stands. "Your sister? Is she one of the girls up there?"

Kuwabara nodded. "Yeah, Shizuru. She's the one who…" he trailed off, unsure if he should offer up that Shizuru told them what had happened between Toguro and Michiko. Michiko looked back at Kuwabara and smiled a little.

"It's okay," she said quietly. She leaned back, resting against the stone arena. "I don't mind that she told you guys what happened." She glanced at Hiei, who was still dozing beside her.

Kuwabara followed her gaze. After a moment he cleared his throat. "Hey, uh… are you sure you want to fight him? If you don't, I'm sure I could crush him for you!"

Michiko smiled ruefully, looking over at Kuwabara again. "I appreciate the offer," she said softly. Her gaze trailed to Team Toguro again. The younger brother had vanished, leaving the elder brother and the strange man in the suit alone. "But I need to fight him myself."

Kuwabara sighed. "Man, I'm gonna be missing out on all the fun," he grumbled. Michiko frowned and looked at him. He smiled apologetically. "I mean- I'm gonna be the only one who doesn't get to kick some ass."

Michiko nodded slightly, understanding. "I guess Scarface over there is too good to fight," she mused.

Suddenly, the ground beneath them started to rumble. "What- what is that?" She got to her feet, slightly alarmed.

"I think something's coming," Kuwabara said. He stood up, frowning. Yusuke jogged over to them.

"Hey guys? I think we better check this out."

The conscious team members moved to the massive hole in the wall of the stadium, looking out at the wide expanse of green.

_...You've got to be kidding me._

The ground shuddered as the younger Toguro brother took another step. On his back was a massive stone ring.

Koto's voice suddenly echoed through the stadium again. "Why, it's unbelievable people! Toguro's carrying the ring from the old stadium on his back! Seems we'll be able to get on with the finals earlier than expected!"

Michiko glanced over at Kuwabara. "Who's showing off now?" she murmured.

∞ _6 hours later_

_This waiting is unbearable._ Michiko stood at the edge of the cliff, the waves crashing against the shoreline. She had needed out of that stadium, away from the crowd, away from Toguro's greedy gaze, away from the increasing pressure building in her chest.

Michiko pulled a deep breath into her lungs and closed her eyes momentarily. Her mind wandered, venturing away from this island, from the impending battle.

"_Akari." She swallowed thickly, staring down at the ground before her. A small headstone stared back at her, the pale grey marble silent. Her eyes grazed the butterflies etched into the stone. _

"_I… I'm sorry." Tears burned her eyes as she looked away, a lump tight in her throat. She swallowed thickly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to protect you." _

_Her eyes travelled to a nearby funeral procession. She watched as people walked, slowly, towards the horrible green tent to put their loved one to rest. She looked back down at Akari. _

"_I'll make it up to you," she said softly. She kneeled down, pressing her hand against the cool marble. "I promise." _

"Meditating?"

Michiko blinked, looking up from the ground. Her hand was pressed against the jagged cliff side.

Hiei walked towards her, staring at her a moment before looking out at the ocean. "You should know. The ring is almost ready."

Michiko straightened, looking out over the ocean as well. "I didn't expect you to wake up so soon," she finally said softly. Hiei smirked slightly.

"Well, sorry to disappoint."

The two remained silent for several moments, watching as the waves crashed against the cliff side. "You know," Michiko finally said. "I decided that you were right."

"Hm?"

Michiko glanced over at him. She grinned slightly after a moment. "You really could have killed me in an instant if you wanted to."

"Still could," Hiei deadpanned. Michiko snorted.

The two watched the waves for a moment longer before Hiei eventually turned away. "Come on," he said. "Can't daydream all day. You have work to do."

Michiko's eyes grazed the skyline for a moment longer before she turned, following Hiei wordlessly back to the stadium.

"Hello fans!" Juri raised her hand above her head, grinning. "It's time at last to start the third match of the finals! Did everyone out there have a good break?" The crowd roared, cheering in excitement.

Michiko stood at the edge of the new stone ring, staring hard at Team Toguro. She could feel her stomach churning with anxiety. The sound of her own heart beating drowned out the crowd. _This is it._

"Hey." Michiko blinked out of her thoughts, glancing over at Kuwabara. He smiled sheepishly. "Uh… kick his ass for me, okay?"

Michiko couldn't help but laugh slightly. "Don't worry," she said softly. "I plan on it." Michiko grasped the edge of the ring, pulling herself up. She glanced back at her team for a moment. Kuwabara had stepped back to join the others, a grin on his lips. Kurama looked concerned. Yusuke looked pissed.

Hiei had his arms crossed over his chest. For the life of her, she couldn't read his expression.

Michiko took a deep breath and turned her attention to the other side of the arena. The elder Toguro brother leapt off his brother's shoulder, landing lithely on his feet in the ring. A smirk twisted his lips.

The two came to a stop in the center of the ring, facing one another. Toguro tsked. "Well well well. After all this time, we meet again. How fortuitous." Michiko remained silent, watching him warily. Toguro laughed after a moment. "What? Aren't you happy to see me?"

Michiko's hands balled into fists at her sides. "What do you think?" The words shot out of her mouth before she could fully stop them. Toguro laughed again.

"Ready?" Juri glanced between the two fighters. "Begin!"

Neither Michiko nor Toguro moved. Juri blinked, looking between them. "Hello? Didn't you hear me? Let the bloodbath begin!"

"Well?" Toguro slipped his hands into his pockets, relaxed. He smirked at Michiko again. "I know you're here to kill me. Get on with it."

_Something's wrong,_ Michiko thought warily. She frowned at him. "Are you going to fight back?" she finally asked.

Toguro laughed once more. "I somehow doubt I'll have to," he said. "You're still the scared little girl from all those years ago, otherwise you wouldn't just be standing there."

Anger boiled in Michiko's veins. With a yell she charged at Toguro, her spirit energy sparking to life between her fingers. Two spirit daggers formed, one in each hand, as she lunged for him.

Michiko thrust her left hand, then her right. The bladed energy pulsate in her hands, burning. Toguro side-stepped, avoiding the blades gracefully. Michiko remained light on her feet, maintaining a close proximity to Toguro. Her small size allowed her to move quickly. However, Toguro never moved to strike. He simply stepped, ducked, leapt away from her strikes.

What was likely several moments felt like ages. As Michiko moved, her feet three steps ahead of her mind, she realized anger was not going to help her here. This was no dream. Toguro wouldn't go down without a fight.

She would have to outsmart him.

"My sweet girl," he murmured. "Are you even trying?"

Michiko grit her teeth. Despite her anger, her head felt clear. She couldn't hear the crowd. She couldn't hear anything but him.

_I'll show you trying._

Quick as a flash, she darted for his legs, sliding through them at the last second. She thrust her right hand up, slashing into Toguro's inner thigh with her spirit dagger.

Toguro shrill scream echoed throughout the stadium. Michiko moved away from him quickly, watching him warily.

Toguro hunched over for a moment, his scream fading. Eventually, a laugh bubbled from his lips. He stood up straight once more, looking down at his hand curiously. Blood coated his skin.

"My my." Toguro wiped the blood onto his shirt mindlessly, his gaze not leaving Michiko. "Looks like you got me." Suddenly the demon threw his hands in front of him. His fingers lashed out, extending rapidly, reaching greedily for Michiko.

Michiko darted quickly, avoiding the sharp edges of Toguro's skin. _At least there's only ten of them._

It was Michiko's turn to dodge.

She knew she likely hadn't hurt him with the cut to the thigh. If anything, it surprised him.

She needed to surprise him again.

Michiko moved lithely, light on her feet, skillfully avoiding Toguro's piercing fingers. When she saw an opportunity, she would swipe, severing one of the appendages from Toguro's hand; but they inevitably grew back but a moment later.

"How long are you going to run?" Toguro purred. He smirked, watching her. "You'll surely run out of energy. You can't keep this going forever."

Michiko ducked away from another vise, only to meet another, and another. He was right, and she knew it. She had to make a move.

_It has to be quick._

Michiko suddenly came to a stop, digging her feet into the ring. Her spirit daggers fizzled out, quickly being replaced with a large shield in front of her. Toguro's fingers attempted to plunge into the barrier, but they simply turned to ash.

Michiko smirked at Toguro from behind her defenses. He finally let his fingers fall from the air, their long tentacles resting on the ground.

"Looks like you need a new tactic now," she said. Her voice was strong, clear. "You haven't even touched me."

And he hadn't. The only contact they had physically had in this fight was when she slashed his thigh. And that was her decision.

She was in control.

Toguro chuckled at her words. "You may be able to use spirit energy now," he said. He smirked at her. "But you're still just a little girl."

Michiko's feet were suddenly yanked out from underneath her. As she lost her footing her shield fizzled, crackling out with a small burst of smoke. A scream tore its way from her throat as she was quickly flipped upside down, her hair dangling down to the ground. As she looked up at her feet, she saw Toguro's fingers snaked around her ankles.

Toguro brought the girl closer to him, holding her face level with his.

"Tsk, tsk." He wagged his finger in front of her face slowly. "What a silly mistake. You're always supposed to watch your back." Toguro's fingers gradually tightened, snaking up her ankles towards her knees.

Michiko's heart swam up into her throat. She could feel the blood rushing to her head, making her vision fuzzy around the edges. _This isn't good,_ she thought dimly.

The sound of the crowd gradually came back into focus. Screams, cheers, snide remarks bounced around the stone arena.

"Finish her!"

"Gut her Toguro! Do it!"

"Let's see some blood!"

Michiko turned her head, looking towards her team. It was hard to see them. She could see their mouths moving, screaming, but she couldn't pick out their voices from the roar of the crowd.

_Did I fail?_

Michiko looked back at Toguro once more. She could feel his vice grip on her thighs, tightening still.

_He could very well rip me apart._

Michiko struggled, trying to see if she could cut herself free. But for the two restraints wrapped around her legs, eight more remained. They lurked at the edges of her vision, ready to dart in at a moment's notice.

Suddenly, her mind went back to Kurama's fight, as Karasu's green orbs floated around the red-headed demon. Kurama had nowhere to go. No way to escape.

_Maybe I could shield him._

A blinding light suddenly enveloped the two fighters in the ring. For a moment, no one could bear to look at them. Even Hiei winced, bringing a hand up to shield his eyes from the intense radiance.

_What is happening?_

Michiko tumbled to the ground, sharp pain shooting through her shoulder as it took the brunt of the impact. She rolled quickly, struggling to get onto her feet. Her head pounded as blood suddenly rushed to other parts of her body.

As the blinding light finally faded, Michiko's eyes came to rest on Toguro.

His entire body was wrapped in her shield.

He was caged. He was trapped.

Toguro screeched as he tried to break the barrier. His fingers, hands… any past of his body that attempted to pierce the shield immediately disintegrated. He tried again and again, but to no avail.

Slowly, Michiko walked towards him. She had never created something such as this. It was almost like a net, snaked around Toguro's entire body.

He had no way to escape.

Toguro glared at her, seething with anger. "Let me out of here!" He punched into the barrier, his fist dissolving to ash. "Let me out right now _you little bitch!"_

Michiko's hands drifted in front of her, her fingers dancing over the barrier. A sense of calm had washed over her. She knew exactly what she needed to do.

A small smile graced her lips as she met Toguro's frenzied gaze. "See you in hell," she said softly.

Suddenly the net began to tighten. It squeezed Toguro, pressing into his skin. The smell of burning flesh filled Michiko's nostrils as it compressed, shrinking, erasing Toguro into nothingness.

Eventually, there was nothing left to squeeze. Nothing left to erase.

Toguro was gone.

Michiko's feet gave out from underneath her. She collapsed to her knees, her body trembling. She could see the crowd going wild, but she couldn't hear them. Juri eventually approached her. Juri was counting.

_I need to get up,_ Michiko thought dimly.

With the last of her remaining energy, Michiko forced herself to her feet. She swayed unsteadily.

Juri was still counting. Michiko's eyes travelled to the place where Toguro had been standing. She half expected him to still be there, waiting, smirking at her.

He didn't appear.

Yusuke and Kuwabara eventually rushed into the ring, gently taking Michiko by her arms. Kuwabara was saying something to her. But her head was underwater. She couldn't hear him.

As her team lowered her out of the ring, her legs once again gave out from underneath her. Kurama kneeled down in front of her. He touched her forehead. He seemed to be asking her something.

_I did it._

Michiko closed her eyes momentarily. She could hear Kurama's voice, but she still could not make out his words. _I did it. I did it._

There was a soft nudge in her mind, someone poking, prodding. Suddenly, it was like she was pulled out of the water. Her eyes flew open, startled.

"Whoa, whoa. Easy," Kurama said soothingly. He had two fingers pressed against her neck, his face etched into an expression filled with concern. "I think you're in shock."

Michiko looked up at Yusuke and Kuwabara, who were hovering over her. They looked just as concerned as Kurama. Her eyes eventually travelled past them to rest on Hiei.

"I'm okay," she finally said softly. She gently brushed Kurama's hand away from her neck, struggling to get to her feet.

"Hey, uh- don't you think you should sit down some more?" Kuwabara asked worriedly. He held out his hand, wanting to help her to her feet.

"No, no… I'm fine." Michiko waved off his hand, wanting to stand on her own. She was dimly away of her muscles aching, her head pounding. Her eyes once again met Hiei's. His expression was unreadable.

_For a moment, I thought you were dead. _Hiei's voice echoed through her head, loud and clear. Michiko smiled weakly, her gaze not leaving Hiei.

_For a moment, I did too._

Hiei smirked slightly in response. He crossed his arms over his chest and turned his attention to the announcer's board.

_Don't worry. _Hiei's gaze remained on the screen, studying the team score. _We all could still very well die at the end of all this._

Michiko followed his gaze, taking in the team scores. It was now 2-1, with Team Urameshi in the lead.


	12. Chapter 12: The Beginning of the End

Chapter 12: The Beginning of the End

Season 2, Episodes 60-61

Hey everyone, Koenma here! As the final battle of the Dark Tournament draws near, there are some difficult conversations to be had amongst our beloved team. Kuwabara learns of Genkai's fate, and Sakyo has an interesting proposal for Team Urameshi. See it all next, on this episode of Yu Yu Hakusho!

Did you see the flares in the sky?

Were you blinded by the light?

Did you feel the smoke in your eyes?

Did you see the sparks filled with hope?

...

You are not alone

'Cause someone's out there

Sending out flares

∞ _Flares _\- The Script 

Michiko was dimly aware of her shoulder throbbing. Her fall had not been the most graceful; her blinding spirit energy had made that nearly impossible at the time. But her mind was on other things, such as the upcoming fight between Yusuke and the other Toguro brother. She knew that, if Toguro's powers were anything like his brother's... he would be a monster.

That demon energy she had felt that night outside of the forest with Hiei had been immense. Overwhelming. _Last night. That was last night._

It hit Michiko then how much had happened in such a short period of time. As she watched Kurama examine her injury, she realized just how lucky she was to have Team Urameshi come into her life.

_All it took was me knocking on their door._

Kurama's fingers moved deftly over her shoulder. Although he was still drained of his own energy, he could at least examine the damage- and put anything out of place back where it belonged.

"Is she gonna live?" Yusuke appeared over Kurama's shoulder, frowning slightly. He appeared more irritated than concerned, although Michiko wasn't sure if it was because of her, or something else.

"Yes Yusuke, she will be just fine." Kurama smiled at Michiko apologetically and then turned to face Yusuke. His expression turned solemn. "Yusuke… now might be a good idea to tell Kuwabara about Genkai."

_Oh shit._ Michiko glanced between the two of them. _That's right. Kuwabara doesn't know._

Michiko once again felt like an outsider looking in on the inner dynamics of not just a team, but a family. She didn't know Genkai. But she had seen Hiei's reaction when she had been killed. The way his eyes widened... He had been speechless, if only for a moment.

She knew Genkai was someone important to the team.

Yusuke sighed, and for a moment he looked terribly guilty. However, he quickly masked his emotions, and his expression turned hard. "I guess you're right," he said quietly. If Kuwabara didn't find out now, he would inevitably find out when Yusuke fought Toguro and smashed him to smithereens for what he did to her.

After a moment Yusuke forced himself to walk over to Kuwabara. Michiko watched as the two began talking quietly, a feeling of dread blossoming in her stomach. "This isn't going to go well, is it?" she asked Kurama softly.

Suddenly, Kuwabara swung his fist, landing a direct hit to Yusuke's face. Michiko couldn't help but gasp as Yusuke's body flew back from the impact. He struggled to remain on his feet.

"What was that for?!" Yusuke yelled.

Kuwabara stood there for a moment, shaking. "I thought that we were a team," he finally said. His hands clenched into fists as his sides. "But I guess I'm just one big joke to you all, aren't I?" He turned to glare at Kurama and Hiei. "I know I don't get to fight today. I know I'm not some badass demon like you two. I know I'm not even as strong as Yusuke anymore. But this 'joke' has feelings! Genkai meant a lot to me too!"

Kuwabara grabbed Yusuke by the collar of his shirt, his free hand still balled into a fist. "Did you all just sit around and laugh about how clueless I was? Is this how you get your kicks, Urameshi?!"

Kurama took a hesitant step towards Kuwabara. "Kuwabara… listen…"

"This doesn't concern you!" Kuwabara snapped.

Kurama held his hands up slightly, a gesture to show that he meant no harm. "Kuwabara. Yusuke did not tell Hiei or me either. We were left to detect her passing for ourselves."

Kuwabara glanced between Kurama and Yusuke, still gripping Yusuke's shirt in his hand. "Is that true?" he finally asked. His voice was raw with emotion.

Yusuke looked down. His cheek was beginning to swell from where Kuwabara punched him. "I didn't tell anybody," he admitted quietly. "She died in my arms."

Michiko swallowed thickly and took a step back from the group. This was an intimate moment. A private moment. She felt like an intruder.

Kuwabara released Yusuke's shirt, taking a step back. His shoulders were tense, shaking with the emotion he felt. His hands remained clenched at his sides. "And then what?" he asked lowly.

"And then Hiei and I determined it would be best if Michiko took her place," Kurama explained gently. He glanced over at Michiko before turning his gaze back to Kuwabara.

Kuwabara turned to look at Michiko. "You knew too?"

Michiko swallowed thickly and nodded a little. She knew, logically, it was not her fault that Kuwabara did not know about Genkai until now. She hadn't even _met _Genkai. However, because of the kindness Kuwabara had shown her even in such a short period of time, it felt as though she had somehow been lying to him.

Kuwabara stared at Michiko a moment before his shoulders finally sunk. His hands loosened at his sides.

"I'm sorry." Kuwabara turned to look at Yusuke, then Kurama, then Hiei. "I… I just…"

Yusuke shook his head a little, looking down. "Kuwabara, it's fine," he said. "I… I guess I just thought if… if I didn't tell anyone, then it wouldn't be real. ...I'd like to think that I know better than that now." Yusuke looked up at Kuwabara, clenching his fists as his sides. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Kuwabara. I'm sorry you feel like we punked you. I was just dealing with this the only way I knew how."

Yusuke watched Kuwabara for a moment longer before turning his attention to the ring. There Toguro stood, popping his knuckles, ready to battle. Yusuke began moving towards the ring.

"Urameshi." Kuwabara was looking down, his expression unreadable. Yusuke glanced back towards him.

Kuwabara met his gaze after a moment. "Win this."

Michiko stood next to the rest of her team, watching anxiously as Yusuke met Toguro in the middle of the ring. The crowd was silent, waiting in suspense for the two team leaders to begin their grudge match.

Hiei's face twisted into a snarl. "What is he doing in the ring?" Michiko frowned. Upon following his gaze, she realized that the man in the suit with the slick hair had approached Juri at the edge of the ring. After a moment, he took the microphone. His voice rang clear throughout the stadium.

"I'd like to place a bet before the fourth match begins." He looked up at the crowd, a thin smile on his lips. "Of course, as I am the owner of Team Toguro, I will wager on Toguro to win."

_So that's who he is,_ Michiko thought.

"The particular stakes?" Sakyo paused for a moment, turning his attention to Team Urameshi. "I offer up my life."

Kuwabara shook his head. "Wait a second. If Sakyo dies, who gets the final fight?"

"Nobody." Hiei crossed his arms over his chest. "Sakyo is trying to effectively make this decisive battle. Very clever."

Michiko glanced up at the scoreboard. The score was 2-1. The teams could not tie; if they did, the crowd was sure to riot. _It would be a bloodbath. _

"What I am proposing here," Sakyo continued, turning his attention back to the crowd. "Is that whichever team wins this match earns _two_ points. Putting aside my own ego, I know that the fans would find it anti-climatic for this tournament to be decided by my ability to fight. For this reason, I am allowing the two stars of this tournament to determine the true outcome of the competition."

Sakyo turned his attention to Yusuke. "Of course, this will only work if Team Urameshi will agree to my terms. After all, to make this an even exchange, one of you will have to bet your life as well."

_What?_ Michiko blinked, taken aback. _If Yusuke loses…_

"I accept your challenge!" Kuwabara's voice rang throughout the stadium. Before anyone could react, he ran for the ring, pulling himself up onto the stone edge.

"Kuwabara, are you crazy?!" Yusuke snapped, glaring at him. "You don't have to play into his twisted games!"

"You're right, I don't," Kuwabara said. He stared hard at Sakyo, then Toguro. "But I'm willing to bet my life on the fact that you'll kick this guy's ass for what he did to Genkai!"

A murmur ran through the crowd at this sudden turn of events. Yusuke ran up to Kuwabara. "What are you doing?" he asked, shoving him. "Take it back! It's not worth it!"

Kuwabara shook his head. "Listen," he said. "I may not get to fight today. But if I can bet on you winning and end this tournament for good, then that's what I'm going to do! Besides…" Kuwabara's expression turned hard. "If you lose, it's not like any of us are getting out of here alive anyway."

Turning his attention back to Sakyo, Kuwabara gave him a wave. "I accept your challenge," he repeated. "I am placing my life on Yusuke to beat Toguro's sorry-ass!"

Yusuke shook his head quickly, angry. "_Kuwabara!_" He grabbed Kuwabara's collar, shaking him.

Kuwabara shoved Yusuke's hands off of him. "Urameshi," he said. "Let me do this."

Michiko swallowed thickly and looked away. The crowd was still murmuring, shocked that the stakes were even greater than before. Michiko couldn't help but look up in the stands towards Team Urameshi's small fanclub. Shizuru was smoking a cigarette, her face drawn tightly into an expression of deep concern.

"Well?" Sakyo's voice rang out throughout the stadium once again. "What will it be, Yusuke Urameshi? Will you allow your friend to place his life in your hands?"

Yusuke balled his hands into fists, keeping his back to Sakyo for a moment. Finally, he turned to face him. "Fine," he snapped. "We accept."

The crowd roared with approval. The noise was deafening. Michiko swore she could feel the ground trembling beneath her feet. "I guess this next fight between Toguro and Urameshi will be worth two points, and that means that it will determine the winner of this year's Dark Tournament!" Koto cried. "Let's get this party started!"

"Gentleman, please, take your places!" Juri waited in the center of the ring for the two fighters to get into position. Kuwabara leapt out of the ring, moving to re-join the rest of his team.

"Kuwabara, I have to say." Hiei glanced over at him, glaring. "Your lack of a brain never ceases to amaze me."

"Shut up, half-pint," Kuwabara grumbled. He crossed his arms over his chest, keeping his eyes locked on the ring. Michiko studied him worriedly for a moment before looking back towards the ring as well.

Juri grinned, her teal tail flicking with excitement. "Please, put your hands together, for Toguro versus Urameshi!" The lean demon raised her hand into the air, the crowd cheering wildly. "On your marks… get set… huh?"

A maniacal laugh interrupted Juri, gradually growing in volume. It echoed about the stone walls of the stadium, causing the crowd to fall silent.

"Uh, do you guys hear that, or is it just me?" Koto asked nervously.

Michiko's blood ran cold. _No. There's no way._

The laughed continued to grow louder and louder. Her stomach lurched, her vision spinning for a moment. It was as though the ground had fallen out from underneath her. _No. No no no no no. _

Juri screamed as a figure suddenly burst through the floor of the ring, stumbling away from the intruder. The demon landed lightly on his feet, tattered clothes hanging from his twisted body. "I bet that none of you were expecting to see me again." The elder Toguro brother looked towards Team Urameshi, a smirk twisting his features. "At least, not in this lifetime!"

His body was morbidly misshapen. His eyes seemed too large for his face, out of place, misaligned. His right shoulder hung awkwardly from his body, seemingly unattached. His left ankle was bent completely to one side, an injury which would have any normal being screaming in agony.

Michiko gripped the edge of the ring, desperately trying to cling onto some sense of reality. _I killed him,_ she thought. _I trapped him. I killed him. I turned him into nothing. _

_This isn't real. _

Toguro's laugh echoed throughout the stadium once more. "You poor thing," he said, taking in Michiko's sickly expression. "Before my wounds turned fatal, I simply liquified myself, allowing my body to seep into the tiles!" Cackling, Toguro turned his attention away from Michiko to the entirety of the crowd. "You see? I waited! I waited until I could join my brother in this final fight, to give him my body as a weapon, so he can wipe Team Urameshi off the face of the universe!"

The crowd roared at his declaration.

Toguro grinned, holding his arms out in welcome of the praise. "Now now, that's not to say my younger brother cannot hold his own in a fight. My brother fought Genkai, and you know how that turned out!" He snickered, turning his attention to Yusuke. "It's a shame you couldn't have cradled her body in your arms when she was younger. She was a real wildcat, back in the day. Not unlike another young girl I came to know." Toguro turned his attention to Michiko once more. "And not just in the heat of battle, if you know what I mean."

Michiko's stomach lurched. Her knuckles had turned white as she held onto the edge of the ring for dear life. _This isn't real. This isn't real. I'm dreaming. _She could taste bile in her throat. She felt trapped. She may as well have been strapped down to that cold metal table once more.

_There is no way out. _

"The things Genkai did with my brother- well, I wouldn't mind having a pass at her myself! Back then, anyway." Toguro waved a hand nonchalantly. "But I found my own toys. Ones much _easier_ to control."

Another wave of nausea washed over Michiko as the weight of Toguro's statement rested upon her mind. _There are more. There are countless more. _

"So, brother!" Toguro clapped his hands and turned towards his younger counterpart, grinning. "What will it be? Do you want a dagger? A sword? A semi-automatic machine gun? Tell me! My body is at your disposal!"

The two were silent for a moment. Finally, the younger brother shook his head.

"No."

"What?!" Toguro looked at his brother, shocked. "We can win! We can kill them all, together!"

The younger brother shook his head once more. "This does not involve you." It was then that the younger Toguro punched his brother square in the jaw. The impact reverberated throughout the walls of the stadium.

With a horrible scream, the elder Toguro was flung up into the air. "You bastard!" he cried. "How could you?! I'm your older brother!" Toguro began his descent back towards the ring, reaching out greedily towards his sibling. "You just punched me, you _son of a bitch!"_

"I'm sorry." The younger Toguro met his brother with a punch once more. "You're dead to me." With a sickening rip, the eldest Toguro's head was torn from his body. The force behind his younger brother's punch caused the pieces of Toguro's body to fly into the air, disappearing through the hole in the stadium wall.

All was quiet for a moment.

Toguro looked down at his fist, seemingly unaffected by his brother's blood coating his hand. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "But blood can only run so thick."

Michiko's legs gave out from underneath her as she wretched. The world was spinning, crumbling around her. Her mind could not process what she just witnessed. Some part of her could not accept that Toguro was truly dead.

_He'll be back. He'll be back. He'll be-_

"_Sleep."_

Michiko's eyes drifted closed, her body crumbling to the ground as she fell into unconsciousness.

∞ _To be continued_


	13. Chapter 13: The End of a Journey

Hey everyone, Botan here! As the Dark Tournament draws to a close, our beloved heroes plan for their return to the human world. What will life be like after this life or death experience? How will our heroes cope with this time of peace? Find out, on the next episode of Yu Yu Hakusho!

Episodes 65-66

Chapter Text

Be still

And go on to bed

Nobody knows what lies ahead

And life is short, to say the least

We're in the belly of the beast

∞ _Be Still_ \- The Killers 

"Michiko. Wake up."

"Kurama, get her up!"

"I'm trying."

"Kurama!"

Michiko's eyes fluttered. Her head was absolutely pounding. "Hm?"

"Open your eyes," Kurama said.

Michiko forced her eyes open, squinting. It was so _bright. _

"Michiko, we have to move." Kurama helped her sit up. For a moment, Michiko wasn't entirely sure of where she was. She blinked at the red-headed demon before looking over at Yusuke, who was crouched down next to her.

_The fight… _

"Kurama, we have to move," Yusuke said. Kurama looked at Michiko, concerned.

"I have to help Yusuke. Can you walk?"

Michiko nodded a little, struggling to her feet. It was then she noticed the chaos around her; demons, running left and right, vying to escape. The ground was shaking beneath her feet as the walls around them began to crumble. "What- what's happening?"

"Sakyo," Kurama said. "He's holding true to his word. Unfortunately, he plans to take the entire stadium with him." Kurama wrapped his arm around Yusuke, helping him to his feet.

An automated voice echoed throughout the crumbling stadium.

_Stadium detonation: 13 minutes. _

Michiko's eyes widened. "Where's Hiei? Kuwabara?"

"They went to help the girls. I suggest we not fall far behind," Kurama said. Michiko quickly snaked her arm around Yusuke's waist, helping to pull him out of the center of the arena.

"I guess you won," she said, smiling a little. Demons were running everywhere, panicked. Rocks began tumbling down from the ceiling.

"Yeah, you could say that," Yusuke said. He smiled tightly. Sweat was pouring down his forehead.

_He doesn't look so good, _Michiko thought.

With Kurama's help, the two of them managed to get Yusuke to the top of the stands.

"There they are," Kurama said. He pointed to a small group of girls. _Team Urameshi's fanclub _. Michiko frowned a little, not seeing Shizuru anywhere nearby.

The girl with the blue hair- _Botan, _Michiko suddenly remembered _\- _was shaking the shoulder of another girl, with short brown hair. "Keiko, Keiko honey. We kind of have an emergency here!" Keiko seemed unaffected, staring straight ahead. She didn't respond.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara voice suddenly echoed throughout the arena. Michiko turned, looking in the direction of the cry. Kuwabara was struggling to break free from a tide of demons vying for the stadium exit.

"Kazuma!" The third girl, with teal hair and a white kimono, ran to the edge of the crowd Kuwabara was in. "Something is wrong with Keiko!"

Suddenly the stadium shuddered, a large crack splitting the rock wall. A massive stone began tumbling towards Yukina.

"Yukina, look out!" Kuwabara cried.

Michiko's heart jumped into her throat as the wall collapsed onto the small girl. Kuwabara finally broke from the crowd, running towards her. "Yukina, no!"

After several moments, the dust finally settled.

"Oh thank god," Michiko breathed. In the center of all the rubble was Hiei, curled protectively around Yukina's small body, shielding her from any harm.

Hiei sat up and glared at Kuwabara. "You're of no use," he snapped.

_Stadium detonation: 5 minutes. _

"Well, this is a great place for a party guys," Yusuke mumbled, gritting his teeth.

Botan looked at Yusuke desperately. "Yusuke, Keiko's not well! She won't move!"

Yusuke suddenly pulled away from Kurama and Michiko, stumbling towards the girl with the short brown hair. He knelt down in front of her, smiling a little. "Hey. Keiko."

Keiko did not respond. She stared into space, unblinking.

"She's in shock," Michiko said. She bit her lip and glanced up at the ceiling when the stadium rumbled again.

"Keiko- I'm sorry for this. But we don't have anymore time!" Yusuke raised his hand and quickly slapped Keiko across her face. Michiko flinched at the impact.

"_Yusuke! _" Keiko suddenly came to life, her expression transforming into one of seething anger. "How dare you, you _jerk _!" she screamed. Quick as a flash, she punched Yusuke square in the jaw.

As Yusuke crumbled to the floor, Keiko stared down at him for a moment, horror eventually crossing her face. "What-What's going on?"

_Stadium detonation: 3 minutes. _

"We need to move." Kurama bent down, pulling Yusuke back to his feet. Michiko moved to help, sliding her arm around him again. "Run!"

The group bolted for the nearest exit. "Kuwabara," Michiko said between breaths. "Where is Shizuru?"

"I don't know," he panted. "But she can take care of herself."

_Stadium detonation: 30 seconds. _

"Go!" Michiko cried. She could see the doorway, the light from outside shining in, a beacon of hope that they would escape the impending doom.

_Five. _

_Four. _

The group burst outside, the sunlight welcoming them into its warm embrace.

_Three. _

_Two. _

_One. _

Michiko stumbled as the stadium began to collapse, the ground trembling beneath her feet.

The group slowed, then stopped, watching as smoked and fire poured from the crumbling building.

Michiko squinted through the smoke, trying to see if everyone had made it out. After a moment she couldn't help but smile. "Hey, look!"

Shizuru and the demon in the trenchcoat were running, struggling to put distance between themselves and the explosion.

"Yeah!" Kuwabara cried, grinning. "Look at that action-hero exit!"

With a blinding flash of light, the remaining walls finally crumbled, sending the once grand stadium tumbling to the ground.

"You're okay," Michiko said, smiling a little at Shizuru. The tall girl smiled weakly in return.

"I am."

"So. It's finally over," Kuwabara said quietly.

"Yeah." Yusuke's eyes didn't leave the smoking rubble. "It finally is."

After a moment Yusuke pulled away from Kurama and Michiko, taking a step towards the wreckage. "You hear that Genkai?" he cried. He looked up at the smoke, watching as it faded up into the clouds. "We finished it."

The rest of the group remained silent. This was the end of the road.

Everyone could return home.

For Michiko, she wasn't entirely sure where that would be yet.

Michiko kept her distance, feeling out of place from the other girls. The ocean waves licked the shoreline. The sand shifted beneath her feet.

Keiko and Shizuru were on their knees, heads bowed, eyes closed. Botan and Yukina remained standing, staring down at a small purple cap on the ground. A gold symbol, _maji _, was etched into it. _Soul, _Michiko realized dimly.

"I'm going to miss her." Botan's voice was small. Tearful.

Michiko swallowed thickly. She was no stranger to the loss of a loved one. She kept telling herself that she did not know Genkai, so _she _hadn't really lost anyone.

But her team had. These girls had.

And that was enough to make the loss feel painful.

Shizuru finally rose to her feet, turning and placing a hand on Botan's shoulder gently. "Are you ready to get going?"

Botan nodded a little, her gaze not straying from the small cap. "I think so," she said softly.

Keiko wiped her eyes, eventually standing up as well. The girls took one last look at the small purple cap on the ground.

"Goodbye Genkai," she said softly.

Michiko stared at the cap for a long moment. _I know I didn't know you, _she thought. _But… you will be missed. _

"Ladies and gentlemen, the final boat back to the mainland will board within the hour. Please complete your check-out and proceed to the dock for departure. I repeat, this is the final trip off the island. We hope you enjoyed your stay." The loud voice echoed through the speaker as the group made their way to the dock.

"You know, I'm actually going to miss this stupid place," Yusuke said quietly.

Kuwabara nodded. "It feels like we've been here for years."

A boat horn suddenly blared. Michiko looked to the horizon, squinting through the fog on the water.

"Hey, lookie there, our ship's arrived!" Kuwabara grinned. Sure enough, the grey hull peered through the fog, gradually moving closer to shore.

Yusuke sighed. "Back to detention."

"And video games," Kuwabara added.

Kurama smiled softly. "My human mother."

"Various crimes," Hiei mused.

Michiko stared at the ship, remaining silent. A strange feeling welled up in her chest. _What am I going back to? _

"Alright. Let's go home." Yusuke grabbed his rucksack, pulling it over his shoulder. The others followed suit, grabbing their belongings. The atmosphere was optimistic. Content.

A voice suddenly shattered the air around them.

"Well excuse me if I'm a little insulted!"

The group paused, turning to look behind them.

A small woman, smaller than Michiko, stepped out from the edge of a grassy field. Faint wrinkles covered her face, her brown eyes shining. Soft pink hair tumbled down to her shoulders. Her loose-fitting martial arts outfit shifted in the wind.

"Are you just going to leave this old fossil behind?" she called.

"Genkai!" Botan burst from the group, bolting towards the small woman. "I don't believe it!"

"She's alive!" Kuwabara ran towards the small woman as well, embracing her. "She's really alive!"

Yusuke remained rooted to the ground, his eyes wide with disbelief. "G-Genkai," he finally choked out. He suddenly grinned. "Genkai! Come here you beautiful hag!" Yusuke ran to embrace the small woman in a hug, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Don't call me a hag, you dimwit!"

Michiko watched the exchange, keeping her distance. Now did not feel like the right time to introduce herself. Not when everyone She glanced over at Hiei, who had remained silent throughout the whole event.

"How is this possible?" she finally asked him softly. Even she had felt the blast of demon energy. She had stood in the massive crater, where Genkai had surely perished.

Hiei smiled ever so slightly, closing his eyes. "Seems like someone ensured that Yusuke's wish would come true."

Michiko looked back at the small woman. "Was it you?" she asked after a moment, her voice remaining quiet.

Hiei scoffed, turning to glare at her. "Don't be ridiculous," he said. "I'm not as pure-hearted as you probably think I am." Hiei snatched his bag from the ground, moving to walk towards the docks.

_Besides, _his voice echoed in Michiko's head as he walked away. _As much as it pains me to admit- I don't have that kind of power. _

Michiko watched Hiei walk away, studying his back. She finally shook her head a little, picking up her bag as well before heading towards the boat.

It was time to go home. Wherever that may be.

"So." Genkai's voice interrupted Michiko's train of thought, bringing it to a screeching halt. The young fighter turned, looking at the small woman. Genkai stared at her with curious brown eyes. "You're the one who took my place."

Michiko nodded a little before remembering her manners. She stood up quickly, turning to face Genkai. "I'm Michiko. It's nice to meet you," she said, bowing her head slightly.

Genkai waved away Michiko's gesture, moving to sit down beside her. The blue sea licked the side of the boat, sprawling out across the horizon as far as the eye could see. The sun was beginning to sink in the sky.

"Yusuke told me that you fought well."

Michiko smiled weakly, sitting down once more. Her eyes strayed to the ocean, watching the waves dance in the fading sunlight. "Not well enough," she said quietly.

"I understand you spent many years preparing for that fight." Genkai turned to look at her, expression unreadable. Michiko glanced over at her uncertainly.

"I did," she finally agreed.

Genkai nodded. "I wonder what you're going to do now," she mused.

Michiko frowned slightly and looked away from her, her eyes straying to the ocean once more. _I don't know, _she thought. _I don't know. _

Michiko couldn't help but feel slightly irritated. Everyone else had something they were returning to. Obligations. Responsibility. Friends. Family.

It felt as if Michiko's entire life purpose had vanished. And all of her years of training never could have prepared her for that feeling.

"You feel lost." Genkai's voice interrupted her thoughts once more. "You don't know what you're going to do now."

"You're right, I don't know," Michiko snapped.

Several moments passed in silence before Michiko's shoulders finally slumped. She looked down at the deck of the ship, studying her shoes. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

Genkai watched the young girl for several long moments before turning her attention to the horizon. The sun had nearly vanished now. A cool wind swept across the sea. "Well. How about I present you with an offer."

Michiko stole a glance at Genkai. She couldn't help but feel very small in her presence. For the first time, Michiko could sense the experience and wisdom that this woman had.

Genkai's eyes remained trained on the water. "If you would like," she said. "You could come and live with me. Genkai turned to look at Michiko, her eyes serious. "In return, you will train with me. And you will train until you determine what you are going to do with your power."

Michiko stared at Genkai for several long moments, speechless.

"Don't make me ask again," Genkai said quietly.

Michiko broke out of her daze, finally bringing herself to nod. "Okay," she said softly.

Genkai smiled ever so slightly. "Alright then. It's settled." After a moment she stood, taking one final glance out at the ocean. "You better rest while you can. Don't think I'll go easy on you just because I'm old."

Genkai finally walked away without a second glance. Michiko watched her go, her small form eventually disappearing below deck.

∞ _End of the Dark Tournament Saga ∞ _

_To be continued _


	14. Chapter 14: Ambivalence

Chapter 17: Ambivalence

I can't keep pretending this next stop isn't mine

The truth is on the table, someone's gotta sign

I've done my best defending, but the punches are starting to land

I'm sliding into something you won't understand

∞ _Rut_ \- The Killers 

It had been three weeks since the end of the Dark Tournament.

Michiko's mornings started at 4am. Early, but doable.

By 5am, her head had usually slammed into the padded floor of the gym at least 100 times from hand-to-hand combat. This would happen at least 100 times more over the next 3 hours. But if there was one thing she could handle, it was pain.

8am was a break for a light breakfast. She wasn't used to eating breakfast. Typically, her breakfast consisted of two eggs over easy and orange juice.

9am was meditation. Brain training. She had to maintain the forcefield around her mind for as long as possible. The migraines were constant, her eyes throbbing in her skull, stomach lurching with the slightest movement.

She hated this more than the hand-to-hand combat.

11am she was allowed to lie down. She would lay on her bed in her darkened room, her arm slung over her eyes in a desperate attempt to keep the waves of nausea at bay.

12pm was lunch time. Michiko would choke down a piece of buttered toast. The nausea from the migraine would still be lurking. On the days when the nausea was really bad, she would not eat anything. On the better days, she would have a piece of bread with crunchy peanut butter spread over it.

The better days were few and far between.

By 1pm they would be back in the gym. This was when she was permitted to use her spirit energy. Sometimes, Genkai allowed her to be on offense. Usually, she was on defense.

The schedule did not change regardless of how badly her head hurt. The fighting always ended promptly at 5pm.

After that, she was allowed to do anything she pleased.

Michiko would often take this time to go for a walk. Genkai's home was on a large piece of land, surrounded by trees. It felt like its own world, isolated from the hustle and bustle of the city.

She loved it.

Occasionally, Genkai would have visitors. Usually Keiko or Yusuke, sometimes together, sometimes apart. Kurama had even visited once.

Outside of scant visits, Michiko and Genkai were often alone in the large home. Michiko was okay with this. She was often tired after her days of training and simply wanted rest.

Michiko sat atop a cliff, looking out at the acreage below her. She could see Genkai's home in the distance. From here, the sanctuary looked so small. But up close, it was massive.

Genkai's home looked more like a temple than a traditional home. The sweeping green roofs blended in with the surrounding trees. The outer walls were coated with huge windows. Every evening, the sinking sun would reflect off the glass, creating an ethereal light around the refuge.

Michiko took a deep breath and looked up at the sky. Daylight was fading fast. Stars were beginning to peek through the lavender curtain in the sky.

Something about being out here helped calm Michiko's mind. Any remnants of her migraine would fade away, and any racing thoughts would fall silent.

She was usually left feeling tired. Tired, but content.

"So. That old woman hasn't torn you apart yet."

Michiko couldn't help but smile softly. "Not yet." She turned around and looked behind her, her eyes coming to rest on the small fire demon dressed in black. "Don't you know how to say hello?"

"Hmph." Hiei moved towards her, eventually sitting down beside her. His eyes strayed to the fading horizon. Michiko glanced over at him before turning her attention back to the sky.

The two remained silent for several long moments.

Michiko finally glanced over at him again. "How's the life of crime?"

Hiei smirked ever so slightly. "It's fine."

Michiko nodded a little. "That's good," she said.

Silence.

_You're not very talkative_, she thought.

_You're too talkative_, he smarted back.

Michiko frowned to herself. She knew that friendly visits were not on Hiei's agenda. He had to be here for a reason.

"Why are you here?" she finally asked aloud.

Hiei glared at her in irritation. For a moment, Michiko honestly expected that he would leave.

_Or kill me._

Finally, Hiei sighed. "I am thinking about going back to Demon World." He looked up at the night sky. "Tensions are high among the three territories. And when the battle for power starts, I want to be there."

Michiko bit her lip. "Why?"

Hiei scoffed. "Because it will be the greatest challenge a fighter could ever ask for."

Michiko watched him for a long moment. Was he really willing to go to demon world and risk his life simply to add a notch on his belt?

Hiei glanced at her, sensing her thoughts. "You're too narrow-minded," he murmured. "You have no idea what being the ruler of Demon World would mean."

Michiko sighed at this and shook her head. "I guess I am," she said quietly. "I just don't understand. Why would you want to go back to a place like that when you could just stay here?"

"You're a fool."

Michiko blinked. For a moment, she was shocked by Hiei's direct insult. _Well. He has never been one to mince words._

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You're a fool if you think there's any place in this world for someone like me." Hiei stared at her intently. "I live to fight. I live to get stronger. That's it," he said. "I don't know if you've noticed, but there aren't many opportunities to do that in the human realm."

Michiko frowned. "You're right, there aren't," she said softly. "But aren't you tired of fighting?"

Hiei chuckled darkly. "Are you?"

Michiko stared at him, caught off-guard by his question.

"You're here with the old lady. You're training because you want to get stronger. Why do you think that is?"

"Because…" Michiko trailed off, surprised that an answer did not come to her.

Why _was_ she training? She had accomplished her goal, albeit not in the way she had envisioned. The man who had taken everything from her was dead.

But… where did that leave her?

Hiei studied her for several long moments. "If you think you can magically have a normal life after everything you've been through," he said lowly. "You're not as smart as I thought you were."

Michiko bit her lip and looked down at her lap, playing with the edge of her dress.

Hiei rose to his feet. "If you decide you want to actually fight instead of train," he said. "If you decide you don't have a place here. Let me know."

Without a second glance, he was gone.

It had been three days since Hiei's visit. Three days since Michiko's perfect utopia had been shattered.

She felt off-balance. Distracted. Her mind kept wandering, replaying that night's conversation in her head. No matter how much she thought about it, she couldn't think of an answer.

_What am I training for?_

_**Slam.**_

Stars burst into Michiko's vision as her back crashed against the gym mat.

"What, are you trying to go easy on me today?" Genkai barked. "Get up! Don't wait for an invitation!"

Michiko struggled to her feet, trying to focus back on the fight at hand.

_Aren't you tired of fighting?_

Michiko darted towards Genkai, looking for an opening.

_Am I?_

∞ _To be continued._


End file.
